


The Art of Perception

by Callmeclara



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, So much slow burnnnn, broodiness!!!, slight AU, so muchh broodiness that Tommy's practically bryon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeclara/pseuds/Callmeclara
Summary: Not a soul in Birmingham expected the small, headstrong, and resourceful young woman to become an important piece to the Blinder's rise of power. Then again, no one expected their leader to have such as taking to the young governess either.





	1. Chapter 1

The morning was bleak and quite, fog and smoke billowing through the streets with a deadly silence as the gloomy clouds moved through the sky. This was how most days began in Watery Lane. A young girl sat at the table. A pile of books, pages, and pens splayed in front of her as a young boy fretted in the chair next to her.

“Finn, you’ll never finish your work if you keep fussing about” She piped gently, not taking her eyes off the pages in front of her.

“I don’t understand why I have to, Tommy n’ Arthur already finished school when they were my age.”

“Well, who told you that?” she replied, looking towards the boy.

“John did,” Finn replied meekly.

“Well, did John tell you the day he nearly soiled his trousers because your Aunt Polly caught him sneaking off with your brothers to go to the carnival instead of his lessons. Or did he tell you that Polly forbade him sweets for a whole month for it?” The young girl looked expectantly at him.

“No” the boy responded solemnly.

“Of course he didn’t. Tell you what, the sooner you finish this sentence, the sooner you can run through that door and cause all the trouble your little heart desires.” She gave him a warm smile, lightly ruffled his hair, and returned to her work.

The boy seized the nearest pencil feverishly scribbled all the words he could and ran through the door as fast as his small feet could carry him, throwing a quick ‘See you later’ over his shoulder.  
The girl hummed in amusement as she stood up to fill the empty teacup in her delicate hands.

“We never took John to the carnival.” Said a voice behind her.

“Perhaps, but it made for a good incentive. Did you see how quickly he finished his grammar?”

“My My, I never took you as dishonest, Nimble Nora” piped Tommy from the doorway.

Nora rolled her eyes as she gently blew over the porcelain cup.

“I never took you as a peeping Tom. I’ll be having none of your teasings, Tommy” she warned.

“Ah! Of course not Nora. After all, you’re an educated _woman_ now.” He poured himself a cup of tea as well, now leaning against the counter next to Nora.

 

“That I am, Tommy.” She replied, a certain harshness in her voice. “The sooner you realize it, the easier it will be for you.” She quipped back in a lighter tone.

“Easier for what, exactly?”

“Easier to realize who's the clever one here. Never forget whose an _educated_ woman, dearest?”  
She plucked her book from the table and made her way out of the kitchen and towards the parlor.

 

Hours passed by as Eleanor read on the worn-in wingback. Frantic shouting brought her out of her trance as a bloody Arthur came through the door.

“Bloody Hell!” Eleanor shouted placing her book down as she helped Arthur into the kitchen.

“Bloody Hell indeed!” repeated John from the doorway.

“John, stop being a meandering imp and get me some whiskey, a basin of warm water, a cloth, and the needle and thread from my tin.”

“Yes, Sergeant!”

“Dear Lord, what happened to you!” exclaimed Polly bursting into the room. John returned from the kitchen, handing the items in his hand to Eleanor. She gave him a silent ‘thanks’ and proceeded to attend to Arthur.

“Ran into some trouble with the coppers” he clenched his jaw as Eleanor dabbed his wound with an alcohol-drenched cloth. “Fuckin’ ‘ell, Nora.”

“Stay still or it’ll hurt even more.” She replied, impatience laced in her voice.  
“John, Go call Tommy. Tell him to get here as fast as possible.” John huffed want to phone his older brother, mumbling something about ‘being a fucking mule’.  
Polly sat next to Eleanor and grabbed a spare washcloth. Soon enough the 4th Shelby strode in.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“Shut it, Ada!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Here let me help.” She made an attempt to grab Eleanor’s sewing kit. Eleanor promptly smacked the tin out of her hand, without taking her eyes off Arthur’s bloodied face.

“Oi! I’m a trained nurse, I am!”

“Don’t make me laugh!” exclaimed Arthur. “‘Sides, Nora here doing a fine job.” Giving the young girl a wry smile before wincing once more.

“Ada, you went to one lesson and got thrown out for giggling.” Added John, observing the scene in front of him.

“Not before I learned how to stop someone from choking.”

“I’m not bloody choking, Am I?” Eleanor muttered something about ‘face is bloody’ under her breath as Polly and Arthur gave her unamused glances.

“You will be when I wrap a cloth ‘round your neck.” Ada threatened lightly.

“That’s strangulation dear, not choking”

“I’m older than you!”

“Then act like it!” warned Eleanor.

“Let me see him,” Tommy said as he entered the room and walked towards his brother, pressing another alcohol-doused cloth onto Arthur’s cheek. Arthurs hand shot up and grabbed Tommy by his forearm.

“They say Churchill sent ‘im to Birmingham, something about a robbery.”

Eleanor looked at Tommy through a curtain of hair. She saw him recoil at Arthur’s words. _They were in deep shite._  
Eleanor observed Tommy as she wrapped Arthur’s fingers and mended his stitches. John joined in the conversation and Arthur kept speaking about his meeting with the Inspector. She was thrown out of her trance as Arthur violently yelled at Tommy.

“Arthur! Stay still or you’ll undo the stitches.” She snapped. Arthur took a deep breath and leaned back into his chair.

“Twat” muttered Eleanor, although she didn’t entirely know who it was meant for.

————————————————————————————————————

The night was brisk and moonlight streamed through the kitchen window as Eleanor stood in the kitchen making a cup of tea. She heard the door open and walked towards the kitchen entrance.

“What did you do Tommy?”

Tommy stopped dead in his track, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He brought his hands up and ran it through his hair.

“What are you talking about Nora?”

“There’s an Inspector that’s been brought in by Secretary of War. They beat your older brother and they seem awfully invested in the Blinders. It doesn’t take a genius to put it together.”

“Nora, you’ve been reading too many crime novels.” He walked past her and into the kitchen. She followed suit bringing down two teacups down from the cupboard.

“I’ll not be havin’ tea, thanks.”

“I’m not serving tea.” She procured a hidden bottle of Whiskey from the cabinets. A ghost of a smile graced Tommy’s lips. The girl poured them each a drink and placed them on the table. He muttered a small thanks as he brought the cup up to his lips and followed by a drag from the cigarette in his left hand.

“Detective.”

“What?”

“I believe you’re thinking of detective novels.”

“You shouldn’t involve yourself in this business, Eleanor.”

“Don’t take me for a fool, Thomas. You didn’t have to clean Arthur’s own blood off his face or have to sow six stitches on his face!” The woman stood up and grabbed the tea she had previously made. She turned back to face Tommy and placed the cup & saucer in front of him.

“I said I don’t wa-“

“It’ll help you sleep.”

A hush fell over the small room. Both of them knowing what implications those four words held. Tommy looked at the cup in shame, fully knowing the girl had nothing but good intentions in handing the small porcelain over to him. Still, she knew so much it made his head pound as a wave of shame washed through him.

“I appreciate the sentiment Nora, but I said I didn’t want tea.” Tommy looked up and saw Eleanor look through the window, seemingly a million miles away. He was about to stand up and leave until she spoke up.

“Others care for your well being, Tommy. You may not, but others do. Things haven’t- " She cut herself off, choking on her words. Tommy waited for her to continue. "I’m not foolish enough to believe that things will be the same, but” She paused again, unsure of how to continue.

“You’re smart and ambitious Tom. You’re probably the smartest man I know. You’ve managed to play your cards right up till now. However, you have to be cautious. Everyone’s eyes are on Birmingham now. They’re watching your every move and one wrong move and-” She let the unspoken answer hang in the air until she spoke again.  
“Promise me you’ll be careful.”

He stood up, place the teacup on the counter and kissed the top of her head.  
“Thank you for the drink, Nora”

Tommy left the room, smoke trailing behind him.

“Of course, Tommy.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nightmare again. Tommy was having another one of his episodes, thought Eleanor. She sat upright on her rickety bed in the dark bedroom as she listened to the sleepy house and thought over the possible number of actions she could take. 

Not knowing how Tommy would react to her knocking on his door to console him after her confrontation in the kitchen earlier, she mulled over her odds. She stood up and made her way to the door, her hand grazing the handle as her head leaned against the wooden door. She paused once more.

Thinking it over, she decided it best to not disturb him any further that night. Unknown to her, the occupant of her thoughts rested his own head against the opposite side of the wood, hand poised and ready to knock. With heavy hearts, they both turned and headed for their respective beds.

 

 

“How did you know!” Tommy asked, bursting in from the betting shop.

 

“'Well, good morning, Eleanor'. Oh, good morning Tommy, did you sleep well? 'Slept fine, how about yourself?' Fine, as well. Could l interest you in a cup of tea?.” 

 

“Don’t avoid my question, how did you know?”

 

"There's blood on your collar, did you know that?"

 

"Eleanor!" He said sternly.

 

“I’m perceptive!” 

 

“Polly told you, didn’t she?”

 

“Thomas, I’m an observant person! Don’t believe me, all right go make wild accusations instead of believing in the truth!”

 

“How then, eh? How did you figure it out? All of it?”

 

“A fucking cavalry, led by an inspector, storms into Small Heath and the first thing they do is to go after your brother. Your older brother for that matter. Immediately, they begin asking questions about the Blinders and then they ask for your help. Obviously, they want to talk to the ‘leader’ of the Blinder because they believe they're involved. Now, the secretary of war is involved so it must have something to do with the military. It’s a fucking robbery so it’s likely munitions that have been stolen. So there you go, that’s my bloody magic trick revealed.”

 

“How did you know it was me?”

 

“You seemed oddly quiet when Arthur told you the news. And who else would be moronic enough to steal fucking munitions from the British government.” She said evenly.

 

Tommy took a deep breath and lit a cigarette. He took a second to look at Eleanor as she looked at him expectantly knowing she was waiting for his next question. 

 

“How did you know to give me tea?” 

 

“This house has thin walls and I’m just next door, Tommy. I’m a light sleeper too.”

 

“How did you know to give me tea?” He said once more.

 

“I woke up to go to the toilet one night and I could smell it. I heard you striking a match and-“ She stopped, not wanting to say anything more. He would be satisfied with her answer, but uncomfortable with the information she knew. All their life, Tommy had been an incredibly private person. It didn't take any deduction knowing that he would have trouble trusting her after her revelation. However, she would never anticipate the next words that came out of his mouth.

 

“How would you like to be my consultant?”


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re fucking what?”

 

“My consultant, eh? I know you love those detective stories so you could be just like that main character?”

 

Eleanor suppressed a smile. Tommy Shelby reads Sherlock Holmes. That was a secret he definitely didn’t want out. 

 

“You want me to be your consulting detective?”

 

“I’m not asking you to be my consulting detective. I'm asking you to be my consultant.”

 

“What exactly does a consultant do or better put, what do you want your consultant to do?”

 

“Well, you seem good at observing people.” He picked his cigarette tin from his pocket and held it in his hands. 

 

“So you want me to be your spy? No, I’m not going to be your rat, Shelby!”

 

“I’m not asking you to spy for me. I’m asking you to tell me what you see. “ He placed a cigarette in between his lips and continued. “ You’re clever, Eleanor. Cleverer than I’d like to admit and I know you don’t want to be involved in the ugly side of the business, but I could use someone like you.”

 

“I don’t understand, you have John and Arthur-“ 

 

“Arthur’s too compulsive and John’s…”

 

“John” She finished for him. “What about Polly? She’s always got some input about the business and it usually seems reasonable from my standpoint.”

 

“Polly wants to be directly involved. She wants me to listen and to follow everything she says. She doesn’t believe in expanding the business.”

 

“Oh, and I do?”

 

“Yea, you do! You would have said otherwise last night.” He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“All right, you need me to advise, to confer with you when you're making decisions?”

 

“Yes, and-“ Eleanor stifled a laugh and Tommy ignored her, continuing with his sentence.

 

“I want you to tell me information. You see the bigger picture, things others don’t see in front of them. You make observations and you tell them to me.” He took out a match and lit it, bringing his hand to cup the cigarette as he lit it. He took a drag and looked at Eleanor expectantly. 

With a huff, she sat down and looked at Tommy. She promised herself ages ago that she may owe the Shelby's her life, but she wasn't going to involve herself in bookmaking as tempting as the pay was. However, this proposal did seem awfully tempting and she wasn't going to lie, this proposed occupation gave a massive boost to her ego. She tried to suppress the flush that rose to her cheeks as she realized that Tommy thought her clever, probably respected her as well. She shoved those thoughts out of her mind as she focused on the objective. This occupation could help her move up. If people saw that Thomas Shelby respected her ideas, people may begin to take her seriously. It helped that this 'occupation' wasn't illegal, it barely constituted as an occupation. Eleanor came to her conclusion and spoke up.

 

“All right, but in return I expect you to hold up some terms. Firstly, you tell me everything. Exactly everything, I don’t want you occulting things from me. I won’t have you taking me for a fool.Second of all, you listen to everything I have to say even if you don’t like it. I want you to seriously consider each of my ideas or consults. I mean it, Tommy! Accept my terms and you have a deal.”

 

Tommy took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled slowly. He rolled it between his fingers as he thought over her words. 

 

“You’ll have a raise in pay as well, Nora.” He stubbed his cigarette and exhaled loudly as he looked towards Eleanor.

“Welcome to the Shelby family business, Miss Clifton” Tommy raised his hand towards Eleanor.

 

“It’s my pleasure, Mr.Shelby” She reached and shook his hand.

 

 

 

Eleanor took a seat in the chair across from Tommy as she looked over his desk.

“Now our order of business, I’m taking the boys to the fair tomorrow.” Eleanor hummed in response as she took a sip of tea.

“Before that, we will be making a stop. I’ve told Johnny Dogs I’m willing to flip a coin for a horse. If I win, I get the horse. If he wins, he gets the car. If he loses, he gets a ride in the car. If I lose, I get a ride on the horse.”Eleanor placed her tea on the desk as he continued. “I’m expecting the Lee boys to be there as we talk over business.”

 

“And you’re expecting trouble.”

 

“That’s what I’m hoping for.”

 

“Why, what are you playing at?”

 

“The Lees are at war with Kimber.”

 

“And you're expecting to form an alliance with Kimber if you stir trouble with the Lee’s?“

She thought over the business with the Lee’s and Kimber.

“It’s not entirely idiotic and I can see where you’re coming from. Kimber would be interested if you mention the guns. Might even take you seriously. However, what do you hope to gain from him? His business?”

 

“A legal racetrack pitch, too.” 

 

“You’re making the business legal? Shelby, seems you’re full of surprises.”

 

“So?” He looked at her expectantly.

 

“I think it’s a decent plan. Though, if you plan to mention the guns, don’t use them. The inspector gets word of it and we’re all done for good. However, you could also play whistleblower if you plan things correctly” 

 

“One more thing, find out about our dear Inspector Campbell.” 

She glared at him as he finished his sentence. She wasn’t going to be his mole, but she could make an exception. It could occupy some of her time and the inspector could cause trouble for the Shelbys. With a puff of breath, she stood up from her chair and spoke.

 

“I’ll get started on that as soon as possible.” 

 

“All right, that’s all Eleanor. Thank you for your suggestions and I’ll keep you updated on the plans.”

 

“Of course, Tommy. Oh and don’t let the boys have to much fun tomorrow. You know how Arthur gets.” She quietly left the office, a small click emanating through the room as the door shut behind her. 


	4. Chapter 4

“What’s that you’ve got there?” said a gentle voice behind Eleanor. She removed her spectacles as Polly peered over her shoulder. 

 

“It’s just some files I’ve picked up from the library.” Polly reached over her to grab the one in front of her.

 

“They’re about Inspector Campbell.” Polly looked at her suspiciously. “Why the bloody hell are you researching Inspector Campbell? What’s this about?”

 

“Tommy asked me to look into it.” She said, calming the older woman's anxieties. “I agreed knowing that he would only ask around and raise suspicion to himself if he did so. Not only that, but Campbell could do serious damage to your family business if we’re not one step ahead of him.”

 

“And you agreed. What’s this sudden interest in the family business, Eleanor?”

 

“Something’s not right, Polly. It’s almost like I can feel that I’m missing something. That we’re all missing something that’s right in front of us.” 

 

“Blimey, are you sure there’s not some gypsy blood in you?”

 

“Fairly positive, though I wouldn’t be surprised if I picked it up due to sticking to you lot.” Eleanor teased as Polly affectionately pinched her cheek. 

 

“Now what did you find, eh?”

 

“Our righteous Mr.Campbell didn’t fight in the war. Bloody coward if you ask me.” Eleanor took a quick sip of her tea as Polly read through her documents. 

 

“Why Eleanor, I didn’t know government files for leisure. Is this what young girls do to occupy their time nowadays?” Teased Polly.

 

“You’d be surprised how entertaining they are, Polly.”

 

“Where did you find these anyway?”

 

“Selly Oak Library.” She answered.

 

“They just have these for you to take.”

 

“Essentially, yes. Honestly, Polly, I don’t know why those boys bother with asking around and drawing attention to themselves if there are archives full of information on people.” Joked Eleanor.

 

“Is their information of us?”

 

“No, you’re too discreet. Though, I wouldn’t be surprised if the Boys’ names pop up in some war records.” Eleanor paused as an idea popped into her head. “Though I couldn’t imagine how that could be incriminating.”

 

“Well, I’m off to church if you’d like to join me.” Said, Polly, as she put on her veil.

 

“Thanks, but I think I’ll finish up here,” said Eleanor, placing her spectacles back on her nose. 

 

“Suit yourself, don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

 

“You know I don’t make blind promises, Pol.”

 

“Good girl.”

 

 

 

 

Furniture was being thrown out as people yelled and ran through the streets. A couple seemed to be running hand in hand as the police chased after them. Men half dressed were being shoved against walls as their wives begged the policemen to let them go. Eleanor’s heart clenched as she saw a pair of children cowering in the streets. 

As discreetly as she could, Eleanor ran towards them, careful not to get involved in the chaos around her. As she neared them she recognized them as the Branigan children, with Sophie harshly clutching her younger brother Henry in her arms as he wept.

 

“Sophie! Henry! Are you all right?” Eleanor crouched in front of them, holding Sophieby the shoulders and glancing over them as she checked to make sure they were unharmed. 

 

“They got papa!” cried Henry. Eleanor's heart clenched as she realized that they had arrested their father and sole guardian. With quick thinking, Eleanor held the small boy in her arms and grabbed Sophie’s hand. Eleanor ran through the mayhem as quick as she could, only stopping as she saw a familiar figure disappearing into a house as Freddie Thorne took off.

 

 

 

“What in high hell has happened now?” exclaimed Polly as she saw Eleanor entering the house with heaving breaths and two children by her side.

 

“Polly, you remember Miss and Mr.Branigan?”

 

“Yes, of course. Hello, dears” 

 

“Hello, Ms. Shelby” They chorused.

 

Eleanor led both of the children into the kitchen where she told them each to make themselves at home. She held Polly’s arm as she led them towards the parlor.

 

“They’re arresting all the communist and the police have trashed all their houses. I’ve also gotten word that they’ve busted up the pubs too.”

 

“The Garrison?”

 

“Untouched.”  


 

“Right Bastards!”

 

“Polly!” Scolded Eleanor, nodding towards the kitchen.

 

“That doesn’t explain why you’ve brought in two children into this house.”

 

“Henry Branigan was arrested as well. I assume many of the communists too.” She glanced over at the young girl comforting her little brother. “Poor things were cowering in the streets when I arrived. Don’t worry, I’ll only keep ‘em here until their father is released.” 

 

"I don't mind them being here, it's the other two I'm worried about."

 

 

“That’s my problem to deal with. Now you go open up the betting shop and we’ll tell them when they arrive. It's probably best if I collect some beer from the Garrison for them once they arrive. Meanwhile, I’ll go attend to our guests and figure out what the hell I’m going to tell the boys.”

 

“You tend to the children and I can deal with the boys on my own.” Polly looked at Eleanor as tears formed in the corner of her eyes and hugged her. “God, you’re so much like your mother!” She whispered in her ear as Eleanor hugged her back.

 

 

 

Eleanor placed the two plates of toast and marmalade in front of the two children. She smiled as Henry stuffed as much as he could into his little mouth. His sister promptly glared at him.

 

“Henry! What do we say?” She scolded.

 

“Thank you, Miss Clifton!” He spoke through the mouthful of bread.

 

“My pleasure, darling.”

 

“Really, Miss Clifton, we’ll be fine on our own. I don’t mean to be a burden on you any longer.”

Eleanor’s heart clenched at the girl's words. She was younger than Eleanor was when the war began and yet she was still taking the same responsibility she did.

 

“Nonsense, Sophie! It really is no trouble. We’ve got plenty of food and I can house for the night until your father’s free to collect you.” 

 

“Miss Clifton-“

 

“Hush, Sophie! I’ve already made you toast. I’d be insulted if you refused.” Chided Eleanor, ending the conversation.

 

“Thank you, Miss Clifton.”

 

“It’s my absolute pleasure.”

 

“Well well, who do we have here?” 

 

Eleanor’s mouth went dry as Tommy’s voice rang through the kitchen. Clearing her throat, she turned to face Tommy.

 

“Tommy, you remember the Branigan children, Sophie and Henry.” She lied, giving Tommy a look that clearly said ‘Behave!’

 

“Ah, yes! What do we owe the pleasure?”

 

“Their father is indisposed at the moment. I’m sure Polly told you all about it.”

 

“That she did.” Tommy strode in.

“Hello, Mr.Shelby,” Sophie spoke up and her small brother echoed after her.

 

“My my, Henry! You're growing as tall as a mountain. Why you’ll be taller than me by next winter.” Eleanor quirked her brow as she listened to Tommy speak. The young boy nearly giggled as the dark-haired man spoke to him.

 

“I’ll be seven in December.”

 

“Why you're nearly an old man like myself.” 

 

“Not as old as Sophie.” Laughed the boy.

 

“And how old are you Miss Sophie?”

 

“Eleven” Piped the girl.

 

“Same age as our dear Finn.” Added Eleanor.

 

“Speak of the devil,” Said Tommy as Finn entered the Kitchen.

 

“Tommy, Polly wants to speak to you.” Tommy nodded in response and bid farewell to the two children in the Kitchen. Eleanor turned the youngest Shelby and called after him as he tried to follow Tommy into the betting shop.

 

“Finn, why don’t you show our guests around the house? Entertain them while I talk to your brothers, eh?”

 

With a huff, Finn obliged and the two other children followed him out the door. Eleanor sighed, rolled up her selves and cleaned up the kitchen as she prepared herself for the chiding she’d receive when she entered the betting shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the longest chapter of anything I've ever written and I'm oddly proud of it. To be honest, I never intended to create these characters but I wanted to develop a very obvious selfless and maternal side to Eleanor. Also, don't know if Tommy turned out to be too OOC but I figured he'd be slightly compassionate to these children. Anywho, coming up next our dear heroine finds herself in the company of a greasy inspector and I've included my favorite trope, awkward bed sharing. See you in the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, if it isn’t Eleanor of Aquitaine!” Everyone turned to look at Arthur, shocked expressions plastered on everyone’s face.

 

“How the fuck do you know who Eleanor of Aquitaine is!” Spoke Eleanor.

 

“Just because you didn’t give me lessons, doesn’t mean I didn’t have ‘em, Nora. Anyway, We’ll be back! Take care of yourself, Nora.” Eleanor fell dumbstruck as both John and Arthur grabbed their coats and left the room.

 

“Do they know?” She asked timidly. Obviously, they did, but their reaction told her otherwise.

 

“Yes, I told them you did it to boost our image, Nora. It’s one thing for officers to leave children practically orphaned and another for us to take ‘em in out of the kindness of our own hearts.” Eleanor gave a cold laugh and glared at Tommy.

 

“You're using those poor kids to improve your reputation. You’ve hit a new low, Shelby!” Spat out, Eleanor. She turned to leave the betting shop, only to be stopped by Tommy’s words.

 

“No, you took them and brought them into my home. I’m just simply allowing them to spend the night. Now Nora, would you please calm down before you do something rash and send those kids back into the bitter cold.” Eleanor gave a bitter laugh and pushed past Tommy as she headed to find the kids.

 

As she entered Finn’s room, she found the children playing Jacks. She dismissed Finn, telling him he was free to do what he wished, but much to her surprise and delight the boy kept playing with the two until John called for him. The other two kept playing as Eleanor read in the bergère in the corner of her room.

 

She was brought out of her trance as she heard shouting outside her window and the children exclamations of fascination as they looked out towards the street. As she placed her book down and walked towards the window, she noticed the flickering orange light seeping into the room. Eleanor let out a gasp as gazed action unfolding in the street. 

 

Flames nearly reaching the window roared into the sky as Blinder created an enormous bonfire. As she looked closer, she saw the items they were burning. _Portraits of the king._ Eleanor shook her head in disbelief as she mentally cursed Tommy. He was going to get them all killed. 

 

 

 

The children were already asleep by the time the two brothers arrived home. They had just come from the Garrison after having a few drinks, noted Eleanor as she looked at Arthurs particularly red face. Arthur bid Eleanor good night as he stumbled up the staircase towards his room.

 

Tommy walked past Eleanor, who was sitting on the wingback, nursing a cup of tea, and strolled into the kitchen, opening the cabinets.

 

“I’ve hidden it.” Tommy stopped dead in his tracks as he exhaled and closed the windows. He leaned against the wall as he reached into his pockets and took out his cigarette tin. He held Eleanor’s gaze as she held his, a steeliness in her own. 

 

“And what have you done with it?”

 

“I’ve hidden it.” She said sternly, directing her gaze back towards her book. 

 

“What for?”

 

“For your next fuck up. Well, more like when the consequences of your actions catch up with you. No, _us_ seems more appropriate wouldn’t you think.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Tommy gave an exaggerated exhale as he ran a hand over his face.

 

“Your little exhibition. Safe to say that you’ve definitely caught all of the government attention so I’m saving _my_ whiskey for when they come to congratulate you.”

 

“I’m flattered, _Nora_ , that you’ve stayed up this late to tell me so.”

 

“Hate to put a damper on your celebrations, dear _Tom Cat_ , but sadly I am not here for you.” Jeeringly, she licked the tip of her finger and flicked to the next page of her book to make it quite evident to Thomas that she didn’t find him that important to look at him as she spoke. “The children fell asleep on my bed. I couldn’t bear to disturb them.”

 

“So I take it that you’re sleeping here.”

 

“Yes, you take right _for once_.” Tommy inhaled and exhaled his cigarette at an even pace before he spoke once more.

 

“You can sleep in my room.”

Eleanor looked towards Tommy for the first time since the beginning of their conversation. 

 

“Pardon, but what the fuck!”

 

“No, you’re not sleeping on that old couch. It’s been here longer than you have and it’sjust springs and cloth. You’ll sleep in my room."

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Thomas-“

 

“Nora, I insist," He said in a way that was entirely Tommy Shelby, one that you couldn’t refuse.

 

“Blimey, Tommy Shelby does have a heart after all. I appreciate the sentiment, but I can’t put you out of your room for the night. I brought them here.”

 

“You’ve suffered enough of my consequences, Eleanor. You made that quite obvious.” Eleanor blushed, suddenly embarrassed at her outburst. “Its time I suffered for one of yours. It’s just for one night it's no problem.” 

 

“Tommy-“

 

“Just shut up and accept my offer.”

 

“Well, since you put it so kindly.” Eleanor shut off the lamp next to her chair. She stuck her hand up and Tommy reached down, gently pulling her onto her feet. The pair made their way to the staircase in near darkness with Eleanor at the forefront, gently placing her feet onto the stairs as to not wake anyone else in the house, and Tommy following right behind, a hand placed on her back gently guiding her up towards his room. 

Once entering the room, Eleanor observed the room and took in the lack of personality. The only notable objects in view being a chair in the corner of the room, a dresser, and an inappropriately small bed. She turned to Tommy and raised a single eyebrow to which he responded with a shrug. He proceeded to take off his collar and waistcoat placing them on the chair.

 

“You can take the far end of the bed or the outside. I don’t really mind.”

 

Awkwardly, Eleanor crawled under the blankets laid herself on the bed and looked towards the ceiling, only shifting when Tommy laid beside her.She craned her face to look at Tommy, only to find him turned away from her.

 

“Goodnight Eleanor.”

 

“Goodnight, Tommy.” Much like he had done, she turned herself to look away from him.

 

 

 

The tortured gasps echoed through the room. Eleanor awoke to a start as she felt restless beside her. A wave of panic coursed through her body as she forgot where she was for a moment before taking in her surroundings and recognizing Tommy’s voice. Quickly taking action, she reached over and shook his shoulders.

 

“Tommy, you’re in Small Heath. You’re back from the war! Everything’s all right, Tommy!” She called to no avail. He seemed to grow even restless and swung his arms and legs out. As an attempt to protect them both from Tommy's outburst, Eleanor took a deep breath and moved to straddle him, pinning both his feet and arms to the bed.

 

“Tommy! Thomas! No one's going to hurt you! I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore! Thomas-“ He shot up with a heavy gasp, face nearly colliding with Eleanor he did so. Eleanor gazed into his bright blue eyes, momentarily frozen as their noses seemed to brush. Tommy stared at her and the darkness in his eyes made a shiver run through Eleanor's spine. Climbing off him, she cleared her throat as she laid in her designated side. “You were having a nightmare and thrashing about. I didn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

 

 Tommy cleared his throat and nodded towards Eleanor. “Thank You.”

 

“Of course.” She spoke softly before pushing out her next words. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Tommy’s heart clenched at the sincerity and softness in her voice. It had been years since he had heard her speak like that. That gentleness reminded him of a time even before the war, when he and Eleanor hadn’t hardened their hearts, though he admittedly more than her. She still allowed herself to indulge in acts of kindness for the benefits of others, an action which he so deeply admired. However, he was still very much closed off to the world. After a beat, he spoke up.

 

 “No, it’s all right. Go back to sleep, Nora.” She nodded at him and laid back into her pillow. He did the same. Minutes passed and he suddenly felt her arms wrap around him. With a sigh, he placed his hands where Eleanor's were. A few minutes passed until Tommy found himself turning, embracing Eleanor. Tommy let himself relax into her warmth, deciding to blame into the drowsiness of sleep and whiskey. In the darkness of Tommy's somber room, the pair found themselves drifting off, wondering of a time when they didn't know exactly how harsh life could be.

 

 

Eleanor woke alone, the dimly light day streaming through the windows notifying the dawn of a new day. She rose up, momentarily disoriented until realizing exactly where she was, realizing Tommy was nowhere in sign. Her hand ran over the place where he had laid next to her that night, only to feel a fading warmth leaving the old, scratchy sheets. He had left not so long ago, thought Eleanor. It was only the early morning as Eleanor stood up and wrapped her shawl around her as she left the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to include Campbell in this chapter, but I liked the ending so much I decided to scrap it. However, I've already written his part so he and certain Barmaid will appear soon. See you in the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

Everything seemed oddly calm as a young girl walked through the streets of Small Heath. Too calm for Small Heath. It was expected, of course. The past hours included police raids and a tremendous bonfire, where more than half the population had handed over their pictures of the King to be burned in the street. As much as Eleanor despised, She had to hand it to Tommy,he knew how to send a message effectively. 

Right as she passed the Police Centre, Eleanor heard a trail of footsteps behind her.Her blood ran cold. She always knew that this was a possibility, being followed around by men who wanted to hurt the Shelbys. Only, she knew she would never be ready. She scanned her pathway. She turned to her left, walking into a busy street filled with people.

The small bookshop came into view. Eleanor let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She quickly made her way in.Pushing the door lightly, She stepped in the warm shop and greeted the kind-faced clerk. She took to browse some poetry at the far corner of the shop, hoping her stalkers had given up the chase. 

“I didn’t know the Shelbys’ were capable of procuring fine art,” said a smooth Irish accent behind Eleanor. Her heart jumped. She composed herself as she scanned the many books on the shelf. She took a moment and replied.

 

“Last I checked, my last name was not Shelby.”Campbell chuckled and leaned in further

 

“Let’s us cut corners, Miss Clifton. It's well known that you're employed and closely affiliated with the Shelby Clan.”

 

“Exactly, employed. I don’t suppose you holiday with Mr.Churchill every summer.” 

 

“No, Miss Clifton. But I also don’t live with him or the King.”

 

“I hate to put a damper on your information lest you forget that I am a governess. Its part of my occupation to live-in with the family.”

 

“A rather inconvenient occupation for someone so young as you.” Eleanor gave a dry laugh.

 

“It never ceases to amuse me the way the gentry overlook the working class. Our children tend to mature faster. You see Mr.Campbell when adults are busy working or fighting wars, the children will do what’s necessary to survive.” She mussed, still pursuing the shelf.

 

“Perhaps. Now tell me, Miss Clifton, if children are so mature, why are you still caring for young Mr.Shelby?” Eleanor stopped 

 

“That’s a question you may take up with Mr.Shelby. The termination of my employment does not hold my immediate concern.”

 

“There is something that catches my interest. Is it possible that the reason you keep the employment and company for Mr.Thomas Shelby comes from the fact that you keep his bed warm?” Eleanor took a steady  breath. She knew the game Campbell was playing at and she wasn't going to let him win. Before she spoke, she made her voice smooth and even. 

 

 “You are comical, Mr.Campbell. I’ve never been involved with anyone, much less a Shelby. Ask anyone, I’m as vestal as they come.”

 

“Is that why you cared for those ruffian children?”

 

“I cared for them because you confined their father and sole guardian. Any morally conscious person would. The poor man was at his wits ends with worry.”

 

“If their father cared for them so, then he wouldn’t have attacked an officer. Much less involved himself Marxists Groups and betrayed their King and Country.” Eleanor snapped, giving into Campbell’s harassment. 

 

 “Can you blame them if the bloody men arresting them didn’t fight in the war, Mr.Campbell? Didn’t even step foot in France, yet have the audacity to call themselves patriots as they terrorize their families and call _them_ traitors to the crown. Tell me Mr.Campbell on what moral authority do you see yourself being able to belittle these men who traveled to hell and back to protect _you_ from the Germans while you sat in your little house condemning these men for providing for their families?”

 

“So the rose shows her thorns, Miss Clifton.” Campbell sneered. 

 

“This rose has always displayed her thorns. There was no need for inane taunting.”

 

“Tell me, does your employer know that you speak in such unwomanly manner.”

 

“Oh, dear! It seems that your due to discovering that there rarely are any aforementioned ladies in Birmingham.”

 

“It is my misfortune to discover the Shelby Women as such. I pray I don’t find all as cruel and ghastly as you lot during my stay.” He said placing his hat on his head.

 

“Welcome to Birmingham, Mr. Campbell. Try not to fall in any shit while you're here. It’s rather hard to get rid of the odor. ”

 

“I’ll be sure to see you soon, Miss Clifton.” He said and turned to leave.

 

 

“Well, I hope not too soon after all ‘Good fences make good neighbors’ Mr.Campbell.” She said holding up the book of Poetry. She turned and made her way toward the clerk.

 

 

 

 

“You would not believe the day I’m having, Polly.” Shouted Eleanor, bursting into the kitchen. She filled the kettle, placing it on the stove. She turned to face Polly. She realized her rigid composure. “Polly, what’s wrong! Don’t scare me like that.” She pulled a chair and sat next to the older woman.”

 

“It’s Ada.”

 

“What about Ada! What’s happened to A-“

 

“She’s pregnant.”

 

“Fucking What!”

 

“She’s pregnant and he’s gone.”

 

“He fled, didn’t he. Who is he?”

 

“Wouldn’t say.”

“Of course, she wouldn’t.” Eleanor mulled over her thought, thinking of the previous day. “I think I may know a thing or two.” Polly rapidly turned to face Eleanor. “I saw her during the raid. He may be a communist.” Polly sighed. She walked towards the cabinets. She brought down to glasses and generously poured them each gin.

 

“For the reckless actions, this damned family makes.” Eleanor raised her glass towards the sky.

 

“May they forever grow less idiotic.” Eleanor took a generous sip of her glass.

 

“It troubles me at the probability of that not happening.” Eleanor giggled at Polly’s rambling. “Anyway, we have other matters to discuss.”

 

“All right.” Eleanor took another swig.

 

“Have you been to the Garrison lately?”

 

“No, Why?”

 

“There’s a new barmaid?”

 

“Barmaid? When has a woman willingly taken a job as a barmaid in Birmingham?”

 

“Strange, isn’t it?” 

 

“Very. The garrison of all?”

 

“She sings, too.”

 

“Where is she from?”

 

“Apparently Dublin.” Eleanor though over her previous encounter with the Inspector.

 

“Two Irishmen find themselves in Small Heath. One of them investigates our every action. The other working in our favorite pub where she serves us drinks and listens to our drunken rambling. Interesting, isn’t it?”

 

“Couldn’t have put it better myself.” 

 

“You know what Pol? I’ve finished my drink here and I’m rather thirsty.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eleanor stepped into the Garrison. She peered around the nearly empty pub. She walked towards the bar and found herself greeted by Harry.

 

“Hello, Harry!”

 

“My long time no see, darling! What can I get you?”

 

“Whiskey, please.” 

 

“Of course. Grace, would you serve this lovely gal a glass of Irish whiskey.” Harry said to the blonde at the end of the bar. Harry grabbed the bin at his feet and made his way to the back door. Grace approached the girl, a ribbing smile on her face. Eleanor smiled back at her.

 

“Grace, is it? You’re new here?” Eleanor chirped quickly. 

 

“Yes, been here for two weeks”

 

“Oh, magnificent! How you finding it!” she babbled

 

“Lovely!”

 

“Oh, magnificent! I’m so glad you think so!” Grace smirked at the girl's childish demeanor. Elenor grinned back. She knew she’d fallen into her trap. ’There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact.’

 

“God! Your accent is magnificent!” She sputtered.

 

“Thank you!”

 

“I had family in Ireland! You from Belfast?”

 

“Yes,” said Grace, failing to catch her mistake.

 

“I heard it’s lovely. Although, I’ve been meaning to go to Dublin. You been there?”

 

“Yes, actually-“ Grace paused. Her face paled as she realized her error.

 

“Nora!” Said a deep voice “Didn’t expect you here.”

 

“Didn’t want to waste my celebratory whiskey, Tommy.” She teased, making eye contact with Grace.

 

“Since your already here, stay and join the rest of us for a drink.”

 

“I appreciate the offer, but it’s nearly two and your brother’s due for his lessons.” She hopped off the stool. Arthur and John made their way in. 

 

“Nora, why isn’t this a surprise.”

 

“Hello, Arthur! John!”

 

“Joining us for a drink, are ya!” said John.

 

“Sadly, I have to teach your little brother arithmetic.”

 

“Oh, he doesn’t need to know buildings.” Exclaimed Arthur as Eleanor stifled a laugh and Tommy rolled his eyes. 

 

“Oh, dear Arthur! You really are shit at maths.”

 

“Thank god your there to help dear Finn.”

 

“That I am. I’ll see you, boys, soon” She made her way towards the door as the boys walked into the room. Once at the door, she stopped. Eleanor turned and faced Grace.

 

“Lovely to meet you! I hope you find Small Heath as pleasant as Dublin.”

 

Grace stood still as a shiver ran down her spine. She knew she caught her slip-up. She was caught unaware by someone so seemingly harmless. 

 

Eleanor walked towards Watery Lane. A triumphant smile on her lips. She knew Grace wouldn’t look twice at her. Anyone who didn’t know better would. And anyone who did so would be damned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, but this was more of a filler anyway! See you in the next!


	7. Chapter 7

 

“We have matters to discuss,” Tommy said surging into the house. 

“We do?” asked Eleanor, who was lazily stretched across her wingback.

“Meet me in my office” Tommy strutted in the betting shop, walking past the empty tables and chairs, stopping at his office door. Eleanor stood up with a huff and placed her book on the table. She trailed behind Tommy through the bustling betting shop.

She arrived at his desk and picked up the decanter. She steadily poured them each a glass. From the other side, Tommy lit a cigarette and exhaled slowly. He took the glass and took a quick chug. Eleanor noticed this act and gave him a look of concern. 

Tommy reached into his pocket and rolled a small item towards Eleanor. Eleanor took it into her hands and examined it. Eleanor’s face flushed over.

“Tommy.” She let out lowly.

“It’s a gift from the Lees.”

“Well, seems like we're sticking to the plan. You’re certainly are at war with the Lee’s.” She said, taking a drink from her glass.

“I’ll be contacting Kimber in the morning.”

“Contacting as in…?”

“Contacting.”

Eleanor scoffed at Tommy’s aversion of the question. 

“Thomas, I’m here because you need my advice for certain business matters. However, I can’t do the job you’ve hired me to do if you’re hiding things from me. You chose me for this job, right? You trust me and value my input, right? So, how are you contacting Kimber?” 

 

Tommy rolled his eyes at the woman and hid a smile. He picked up the decanter and poured them both more whiskey. 

“I’ve fixed the race.”

“You fucking what!”

“Monaghan boy will lose the next race.”

“That certainly will get his attention. He’ll have your head you know.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.”

“And if he does kill you, what will you do Tommy?”

“Leave the business to you, Eleanor.” He said with a charming lilt in his tone. She was taken aback, a pink hue tinting her cheeks. She lifted the glass to her lips in order to hide the flushing of her cheeks.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Thomas. Besides,Arthur’s crown prince .”

“Arthur will blow all the money on a knocking-shop.

“You’re too hard on him. He’s trying his best for the family.”

“Well, his best hasn’t been enough.”

“Tommy, _you’ve_ been hard on him. Give him a chance to prove himself, and he may surprise you.”

“Perhaps you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right.”

“Well, what do you think he should do to test himself?”

“Give him a project; something to keep him busy, away from trouble and ‘ladies of the night’”

“I’ll see to it then.”

“Good, now anything else?”

“What’s going on with Ada? Haven’t seen her around much?”

Eleanor visibly paled. She swallowed down all anxiousness in her body.

“What do you mean?” asked a tense Eleanor.

“Eleanor, what’s happened with Ada?”

“For one, she’s barely in the house. Then suddenly you women go hush when any of us come into the room.”

 

“Tommy it’s nothing.”

 

“Nora, You’ve asked me not hide things from you. I didn’t know you were a hypocrite.”

 

“Hmm, you’re very funny Tom.” 

“Eleanor Clifton, What have you been hiding from me?”

“Thomas, don’t be ridiculous.” She huffed and downed her glass quickly.

“Fucks sake Eleanor. Just tell me!” he snapped.

“Ada’s pregnant.”

“What!” 

Eleanor poured them more whiskey and Tommy grabbed the glass and swallowed a generous gulp. She watched him pace evenly throughout the room, keeping quiet for she felt his temper would through break quick in the presence of sudden movements.

“Who's the father?”

“I don’t know.” 

“You always know. Now, who is it?”

“I don’t know.” Tommy walked around the desk, kneeling in front of her, and cradled her face and stared straight into her eyes. 

“Eleanor, I will ask you once more. Who is it?”

“I don’t..”

“Fucking hell, Eleanor!” Tommy yelled, grabbing her whiskey and throwing the glass across the room.

“Thomas!” Eleanor exclaimed, standing up and taking a defensive position against Tommy. She met his eyes with an equal met fury. “You’re right, I know who it is. But I’ll never tell you. It’s not my secret, Thomas! You want to know so desperately go find her but I won’t say a word”

“God sake, Nora!” Tommy said, grabbing his coat and striding out the room

“And you wonder why she’s been hiding around, not telling you anything when you behave like a petulant child and go around throwing tantrums.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am not dead, but I did just finish a full college class in less than 2 mo. In other words, I will have more time to write which is why I've been away for some time. Also: I will come back and change somethings about this chapter. It's terrible and I had a very vague idea of where I wanted this to go. Anyway, enjoy this Frankensteins monster of a chapter(terribly stitched together and out for vengeance)


	8. Chapter 8

The cold, castile water ran through her hands, tensing and curing her skin. It was cleansing; a well-needed errand after a strenuous day. 

The sweet smell of biscuits and marmalade filled the room, a small indulgence for Finn and task to keep Eleanor’s mind off the dark cloud looming over Ada. The bowls and whisks were clean, the flour was put away, and crumbs littered the plate where small hands greedily devoured the sweet treat. 

The piercing whistle of the kettle startled Eleanor; she dropped the plate in her hands, sending soap suds flying and splashing her apron with dirty water. Wiping her hands and removing the kettle, Eleanor leaned over the basin, taking a moment to compose herself, and returned to the kettle, pouring the boiling water over tea. She arranged the tea tray neatly, placing a few biscuits over nice china. She grabbed the handles and carried them over to Polly in the parlor.

Polly set down the letters in her hand, thanking Eleanor for the tea, and poured them each a cup as Eleanor removed the apron from her waist. She graciously took the awaiting mug from Polly’s hand and cupped the fragile porcelain. She blew over her tea before taking a light sip of scalding early grey. The tea was of no comparison to the scorching news she was about to receive.

“We’re taking Ada to the woman in Cardiff tomorrow.” Eleanor made no attempt to hide her distress. She looked at Polly; two pairs of worried and worn eyes meeting. The young, weathered girl sighed.

“Polly, I don’t think we should go.”

“Eleanor don’t you start with me.”

“This should be Ada’s full decision.”

“She’s a girl.”

“You’re rushing this.”

“Tommy woul-“

“Oh fuck what Tommy would do! Let that ass make his empty threats!”

“Eleanor!”

“No, Polly. Ada may have made some god awful decisions, but this should be her decision. She can’t make well-constructed decisions with everyone yelling at her.’Ada you were a stupid little schoolgirl, Ada! What the fuck were you doing with a communist. A fucking bolshevik father, Ada?  Get rid of the baby Ada, you’re gonna raise a bastard, Ada. Ada, we’re gonna kill the fucking father.” Eleanor shouted, tears spilling from her eyes.

“That was a mighty fine show, Eleanor, but what the hell do have planed then!” Polly snapped back. 

“If she wants to keep the child and Freddy proves to be an ass, we’ll send her away, a nice place in the country somewhere, say she’s a widow.Provide her with a steady and comfortable income.”

“The boy’s will never allow it.”

“Then I’ll keep it! We’ll say it’s mine! I’ll say the father left” 

“They’ll say you’re a slag, Eleanor. Why are you so wound up about this anyway? It's hardly any of your business!"

“She's my friend, Polly! Damn what they say anyway! Ada should make her own decisions Elizabeth!”

“I’ll go to Cardiff,” said Ada from the doorway.

Eleanor turned and looked at her friend giving her a warm smile.

“Thank you, Eleanor. Really, thank you! You’re right, I should make my own decisions and I want to go to Cardiff tomorrow. I don’t know when Freddie’s coming back, if he’s coming back. Polly put things in perspective and I want to go tomorrow.”

Eleanor gave a sigh of relief, feeling the weight on her shoulders give a deafening thud on her floor below her.

“All right, only if you’re sure.”

“I am, more than sure.”

“Then it’s sorted” spoke Polly. “Tomorrow, a ladies day out to Cardiff.”

 

 

 

Rain pelted the windows softly as the rumpled sound of sheets filled the room.The girl, drowned in a huddle of the comforter stuffed with feathers, tossed, turned through the restless night. So much loomed overhead; the trip to Cardiff in the morning, but most important of all, Tommy. She had yet to talk to Tommy. He had a right to ask. He had a right to be worried. She was just a family friend. He shared blood with Ada. The last they’d spoken to each other, she had yelled at him and he’d thrown a glass against the wall. Knowing unleashing Tommy’s explosive temper was a suicide wish, she pined to still have her coveted job as the adviser for Thomas Shelby. 

Sleep seemed miles away. A dream far out of reach; the sweet bliss of unconsciousness was nowhere to be found in Eleanor’s room. 

Suddenly, like a mirage, a grunt drew her attention. It was coming from his room; her chance to break the silence. She stood from the bed, her hand hovering over the door handle. With a huff of air, She was greeted by the dark empty corridor. 

 

 The incessant knocking drummed on. It shocked Tommy awake. A pleasant but tedious distraction from his illusions of war. He knew who it was. Everyone else knew better.

Everyone else seemed to be too afraid to fetch Tommy from the violence of the tunnels. But not her; not the fearless and headstrong girl he admired. With her cadence and brass, telling a violent man exactly what she thought of him. She’d charmed them all.

With a sigh, Tommy strutted towards the door. Within moments, he was face to face with a marvel. 

Seduced from the fog of opium, Tommy looked at Eleanor for what felt to be the first time. Her cream nightgown was wrinkled and askew. The thin, white cloth seemed to be nearly see-through as it slumped to the right side of her body. Tommy did his best to avert his eyes from the peek of her breasts. His eyes moved to the lace that gently caressed her skin and slanted over her collar bones. A thin gold necklace hugged her neck, it’s pendant disappearing under white cloth. Her long hair had been taken out of the braids and buns they were usually in.Soft, curled tendrils framed her small, round face; they continued to flow around her shoulders and down her back. Her face was flushed, bare, and pink; and so was her velvet mouth. He stared at the soft and plump cupids bow, wondering how her warm open mouth would fit against his. Her eyes were pure gold; molten and candid as he felt the peer into his soul and unravel the secrets he had procured from so long. Eleanor was ethereal and other-worldly. Far to perfect for a man of his caliber; far too dainty and elegant for Small Heath. 

 

She took in his disheveled appearance. The purple under his eyes seemed more prominent and it smelt of opium. His eyes, however, were unreadable, 

“I just came to see if you were all right.”

“I’m fine, Eleanor.”

“All right,” she hesitated in his doorway. He could feel her apprehension. “I came to apologize as well. I shouldn’t have yelled at you earlier. You have your reasons to be concerned.” 

“Thank you, Eleanor. There’s no need to apologize. You had your reasons for your secrets and promises.”

“As foolish as they may be.” joked Eleanor.

“They’re not foolish.”

She was at a loss for words. She half-expected him to join in; but that wasn’t Tommy. 

“Yes, I suppose.”

They stayed frozen in the doorway for a moment, peering into one another eyes. He was handsome in the moonlight; chiseled face and dark hair, piercing blue eyes that undress all your secrets, and all so familiar to Eleanor. 

The silence was broken by a frantic voice in the street. Curly was calling for Tommy. Electrified by Curly’s voice, the pair dashed down the stairs and met Curly at the door. 

“Tom, you better come quick Tom.” 

Tommy grabbed his coat and cap, placing both on their respectful places, running into the brutal rain. A soft, pitter-patter of footsteps followed. He turned round to find Eleanor, drenched in her nightie and a thin dark cotton overcoat.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he called over the rain.

“Coming with you, I thought it was obvious.”

“Go back home, you’ll freeze.”

“I’m charmed you’re so concerned for my health, but I’m your consultant remember.”

“Eleanor, I’m serious,” he said, taking off his coat and placing it on her small form. “I’ll handle this.” He walked her to the door. 

“Fine, but I expect a detailed report when you arrive.” She fired back, handing him his soggy coat.

“Wouldn’t expect anything less. Goodnight, Eleanor.” he turned and followed Curly back into the storm.

“Goodnight, Tommy!” she called back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very proud of this chapter and I hope you all like it, thanks a ton for your support!!!


	9. Chapter 9

The trip to Cardiff took an unexpected but welcomed outcome. 

Freddie Thorne seemed to be full of surprises, thought Eleanor. As Freddie hugged Ada, Eleanor saw the worrisome grimace that Polly gave the two lovers. Eleanor, ever the hopeless romantic smiled at seeing her friend so happy. However, her happiness was interrupted by Freddie’s idiotic reasoning, and by nature, Eleanor was still a realist.

 

It wasn’t so much his politics as a rebel attempting to dissuade Small Heath’s strongest gangster, but his stupid mindset as an expecting father that made Eleanor smack him upside the head. 

She ignored the scolding and questions from the trio.

“Your finance’s pregnant with your baby and you’re willing to bet your life. Have a bit of perspective, Freddie.”

“She’s right you know.” Agreed Polly.

“I appreciate the concern, Nory, but Tommy can go fuck himself if he thinks I’m leaving.”

“Very inspiring, Freddie, but don’t think for a second Tommy might let you go because you're a family friend. Campbell’s eyes are everywhere and if he thinks the Blinders are weak, he’ll attack.”

“How do you know so much about Campbell?” asked Freddie

“Yea, why do you know so much” added Polly. 

“I told you, I do my research. Listen, fine don’t leave Small Heath. Just lay low until Campbell and his Cronies are gone. I’ll help at whatever you two need all right?”

 

Freddie agreed to think about her proposition and Eleanor agreed that it was the best that she would get from Freddie. The four of them took an awkward train ride home as Polly would send disapproving looks to Freddie the whole way. 

Once back in Small Heath, Polly retreated back to the house as the remaining three decided to celebrate Ada and Freddie’s engagement with some whiskey. Eleanor volunteered to fetch the booze from the garrison. 

Spirits were high and songs echoed through the pub. Eleanor smiled crookedly towards Harry.

“My god, what’s goin’ here?” She asked Harry. She laughed at the spectacle in the center of the room. 

“Tommy’s allowed singing.” 

“Good God, at what cost? They sound like dying cats!” She turned back expecting a smile but found his eyes glued to the front. She frowned and turned back.

“Holy Shit. It’s Billy Kimber.”

Eleanor stood staring at the man as he threatened the crowd. How the fuck was Tommy getting out of this, she thought. Tom entered the pub from the private room, ordering everyone out. Eleanor walked towards her employer as everyone scuttled out like rats.

“Tommy, let me stay.”

“No, Eleanor.”

“Tommy, I’m yo-“

“I said no! I’ll handle this!” he interrupted

“Thomas, the agreement!”

“Eleanor, go find Finn!”

“Fine” she barked back and turned around towards the bar. “But I’ll be coming for what I came for.” She plucked a bottle of wine and whiskey in each hand and shoved past all the men in the room to make her way to the door. Kimber let a low whistle as Eleanor glared at him as well.

“Fucking pig,” she said in the safety of the street.

 

“You lot love havin’ women in your pubs. That yours?” asked Kimber, referring to Eleanor. Tommy ignored his question. “‘Cause if not, I’d love to have a go. I prefer them young and fresh y’know?”

 

“What do want, Mr.Kimber?” asked Tommy evenly, concealing his anger

 

 

 

“Jesus Eleanor,” said Polly, hand over Eleanor’s shoulder as she dragged the drunk girl onto the couch.

 

“It’s just a bit of fun, Pol.” Her words tumbled awkwardly out of her mouth as she lightly swayed. “It was a celebratory matter!”

 

“Fuck, Nora! I thought you were just getting booze for the house” cried John. Eleanor gasped, seeing her prized friend walk down the stairs towards her.

 

“Johnny boy!Dance with me! Dance with me my dearest!” she pinched his cheek 

 

“Nora, last time you were this pissed, you gagged all over my shoes.”

 

“Oh, that was last time. What if I promise?”

 

“What the fucks goin' on with her?” said Tommy, finally deciding to make an appearance.

 

“Look what the cat’s dragged in!” slurred Eleanor.

 

“What’s gotten into you, eh?” he asked, strutting towards the drunken girl.

 

“I’m not sure what you're talking about, you dirty bastard! I’m very cross with you, just so you know”

“I’ve got ‘er!” He told John and Polly. “Let’s get you to bed, all right.”  


“No! Not until I yell at you!” She said.

 

“You can do that on the way up” he began to scoop her up in her arms as she lightly protested. 

 

“Fine!”

 

The pair made their way up as John and Polly watched. He struggled slightly as Eleanor made no attempt to make the trek any easier for him. He opened her door and made his way inside. 

Her room was neat as a pin and the decorations were sparse, yet the room was cozy and looked inhabited. The dresser held a basin and washcloth. The nightstand held a glass and decanter full of whiskey. There were fresh flowers placed on a desk with notebooks neatly staked in a corner. In the far right corner stood a bookshelf, books unevenly placed in a purposeful manner. The sent of lavender, mint, and soap lingered in the air. Everything was distinctly Eleanor.

 

She wrapped her arms around him, her face buried into his neck. He tried his best not to think about it. He walked towards the bed and placed her down. She flopped ungracefully towards the bed.

 

“Tommy, why wouldn’t you let me stay?” She asked timidly. Tommy huffed in response. 

 

“It was dangerous, Eleanor.”

“I thought you trusted me. I just- I thought you believed that I could take care of myself and handle the business.” Eleanor looked at him, big peering eyes reading for an answer on his face. Tommy did his best to conceal his emotions. 

 

“I do, Nora. I do think you can handle he business, but Kimber. I just don’t want you anywhere near him.” It was true, but he just didn’t know why. 

 

“He is a vile man.” said Nora, reflecting on her one encounter with the man. “I really wish I’d knocked some sense into him.” Tommy chuckled and Eleanor laughed along with him.

 

“Can I ever be your equal?”

 

“Eleanor, you don’t want to be anything like me?”

 

“Why do you hold such contempt for yourself?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“There it is. You act like no one in the world can see it. It’s all right to admit it. God sake, you fought in a war. You saw people die. You saw your friends die-.”  


“Eleanor, you-“ He went to get up but Eleanor grasped his hand and pulled him back down.

 

“Tommy, just stay. Just stay and listen.” She caressed the side of his face, making sure that he looked at her as she spoke. “I’m may be drunk, but at least I’m being honest. You don’t have to be strong all the time. At least around me. I’ll have you any way you are.” Her breath hitched and he felt all the air from his lungs being sucked out. 

 

“Eleanor.”

 

“Tommy.” She gave him a look that made shivers run along his arms and down his spine.She leaned in and timidly pecked his lips with hers. Tommy shut his eyes and revealed at the moment. He ran his hands through her hair as he deepened the kiss. He could taste the whiskey on her tongue. Sirens flashed through his head. Not like this. Not with her like this. Not here, with Polly and John down the hall. He pulled away as she gave a lowly whine. 

 

“Tommy, please.”

“Eleanor, we can’t do this.”

 

“But I want to.” She proclaimed naively. Then he understood. He understood it so clearly. She was naive, as clever and literate as she may be, she was still a young girl. And he was still older than her. He was drawn out of his revelation by the blush running along her cheeks. “Can I tell you something? But you have to promise not to tell a soul?”

 

“What is it, Eleanor?”

 

“I’ve never been with anyone.” She said as she hammered the last nail in the coffin. She cemented the end of their night. 

 

“That’s good, Eleanor. I’m glad you’re living up to your mother’s wishes.”An acrid thought ran through Tommy’s mind. What would Geraldine think of this little rendezvous? She’d always liked Tommy, and the feeling was mutual. However, she’d never approve of him being with her daughter. Her little Eleanor, interested in the latest book as opposed to the latest boy, hanging on the arm of Small Heath’s most violent gangster. 

 

“But don’t you wa-“

 

“Eleanor, I can’t.”

 

“What is it? What did I do wrong?”

 

“You did nothing wrong, you’re just drunk. Listen, get some rest and I’ll talk to you in the morning.” 

 

“But, Tommy.” She peered into his eyes once more, clearly searching for something. “ Is it me? Are you upset with me?”

 

“No, I’m not, Nora. It’s all right. Just get some rest, eh? I’ll see you in the morning all right?”

 

“All right.” She sighed into the blankets as Tommy poured her a glass of water. She took a sip as Tommy tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She handed him the glass and took his word of advice and lied in the sheets.

 

“Good night, Eleanor.” He lightly pecked her temple and blew out the candles. The door lock lightly clicked as the room was engulfed in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is over for now, enjoy! I hope to update regularly now that I have more time. Thank you for your support and I'd love to hear what you think!!!


	10. chapter 10

He heard her before he saw her. Her groan chorused through the shabby home as her footsteps thudded duly into the kitchen.

“Morning Sunshine” greeted Arthur from beside Tommy.

“Fuck Off!” she hissed. “Is there any bloody coffeein this house?”

“I thought you only drank tea.” Asked John. 

“Usually, I need something stronger though. Feels like I’ve been kicked in the head by a horse.”

“Oh, Nora. Always benevolent until someone hands her a pint.”

“Watch it, Arthur.” She scolded, still rummaging through the cabinets.

“At least you didn’t gag on anyone's shoes this time.”

“I apologized for that a thousand times John.”

“I’m never gonna let you forget it, though.”

“You’re malicious, John.” She teased, trying her hardest to hide a smile.

John and Arthur bid Eleanor goodbye as they headed to do their blinder duties. However, Tommy stayed behind. 

As Nora fixed her drink and cleared her throat, Tommy waited patiently behind her,anticipating the words that would come out of her mouth. She has to say it. She has to be the one. 

She shyly stared her tea and cleared her throat once more.

“Tommy, I didn’t make a fool out of myself last night, did I?”

She didn’t remember. She was too drunk to remember. She didn’t remember the kiss. Her drunken kiss. This is good, thought Tommy. He didn’t have to worry about explaining himself. But if it was a good thing, then why did his mouth feel so bitter all of a sudden.

“No, of course not Eleanor. You feel fast asleep the second you entered your room.” 

“Oh, good! Glad to hear you’ve been spared of a fate like John’s.” 

“Yes, so am I.”

 

As the morning came to pass and afternoon rolled around, Tommy and Eleanor sat in the kitchen. Their whiskey sat in glasses as they drank from their respective cups. 

“The rumors are goin’ round,” spoke Tommy. 

“What do you mean?”

“I had two men from the IRA come tell me that they’re willing to pay good money for stolen gun.”

“What did you tell them?”

“There was no such thing. The blinders had no business in stealing guns.”

“What did they say back?”

“They said they would be interested perchance we would be in the business of guns.”

Eleanor huffed and took a sip of her drink.

“Hypothetically.” She scoffed.

“Any news regarding Kimber?" she asked

“No, we’re just meeting there.”

“So you’re going alone?”

“Of course not.” he paused and grabbed the decanter. “I’m taking a few men with me.”

“A few men, whose going?”

“Haven’t really decided yet.”

Eleanor looked at him sizing up his answer.

“All right, let me know when you do.”

“I will. Any news from Cardiff?”

“Ada’s fine.” She took a swig of her drink. “The baby’s fine too.”

“What?”

“Freddie came back.”

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Eleanor-“

“I’m serious Tommy. I don’t know where they are.”

“Fuck’s sa-“

“Thomas! This is a good thing! Your little sister is safe and healthy. It’s a good thing for your family, you blubbering idiot!” 

Tommy gripped the edges of his desk as Eleanor held his gaze.

“Besides there are worse things to worry about.”

“Oh, like what”

“Like Lee’s planning a raid.”

“What?”

“It’s amazing how drunkards overlook small women.”

“Eleanor, you’re a saint.”

“I know I am” She beamed “So, any news for me. News on the races.” 

“Nothing.” 

“All right.” She averted her eyes before she began once more. “I’m worried.”

“The races wi-”

“Not about the races Tommy, I’m worried about Arthur.”

“Why are you worried about my idiot brother?”

“See, that’s the thing. You’re too hard on him. He just wants the best for everyone.”

Tommy paused once more. He held her gaze for longer than what would have made Eleanor conformable. Finally, he spoke.

“You’re right.” 

“Perfect, give him a project. Something to keep his mind occupied.” With that, she knocked back the rest of her drink and swiftly left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I know this is super short but I didn't want to leave you all in the dark. I've been away for a bit having to deal with a family emergency and some life adjustments. However, all is good! The next chapter should be up in a bit! Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

 

Soft footsteps chorused along the floorboards as the lovely woman bounced through the pub. She wore a long pale pink dress that almost graced the floor. Her was done up in a simple, but elegant updo. She wore a bit of rouge and some charcoal lined her bright eyes.

    Some of the patrons turned and other were too drunk to mind her. Those who did couldn’t help but smile or give a short chuckle. It was strange but not unusual to see such a youthful and lovely sight in small heath.

    Her skip stopped near the bar where a blonde woman stood wiping some glasses. She gazed steadily at the girl, not straying from her task at hand. The approaching girl spoke first.

“Good afternoon, Grace” Grace seemed to relax but remained attentive

“That’s a pretty dress. A bit older fashioned. What’s the occasion?” If Eleanor caught the criticism, she didn’t react.

“Thank you. It was my mothers. Can i have two bottles of whisky and one of rum, please?”

“Of course, a lot of alcohol for a lady such as you” She bent down and placed the bottles on the shelf. “That’ll be three pounds.” Eleanor chuckled at Graces comment.

“You’re very funny, Grace.” She went to grab one of the bottle but Grace interrupted once more.

“It’s three pounds for the bottles, _Nora_.” Eleanor paused and cocked her head to the side. She looked at Grace once more and squared her eyes. Grace didn’t avert her eyes.  

“Right, of course.” She spoke chirpily, shifting her mood. She dug through her coin purse for longer than would have pleased Grace. “By the way, how are you finding Small Heath _Gracie_? Mighty strange place for an Irish woman to wander?”

“It’s all fantastic.”

“I bet. Although, not many irishmen here. I mean we’re all Irish, but you must miss that familiar accent though. Pity you have no one like that to speak with here.” Grace paled. She was unsure what exactly she meant by that. All she knew was that she had to retaliate.

“I have Tommy to speak to.”

“Oh, you poor thing! One has better luck speaking with a brick wall than to Tommy.”

“That may be true, but a brick wall doesn’t take you to the races.” Eleanor’s face became unreadable and Grace couldn’t help feeling victorious.

“Don’t tell me he’s taking you to Cheltenham. Oh, goodness! Good luck you’ll need it.” She placed three coins on the counter and swiftly left with the bottles in hand.

  


“I don’t understand her. I know there’s something I’m missing. I can almost feel it.”

“God, you’re so prophetic it’s boring.” whined Ada. “Of course details are missing. She’s on the run.”

“Maybe, but what if she’s not.”

“What if she is?” butted in Freddie. “Then you’ll be torturing a poor young soul just like precious Tommy.”

“Oi, I’m risking my skin just standing in the same room as you, Thorne.” She turned and flashed a sweet smile towards Ada. “No offense to you, Mrs.Thorne.”

“None taken, Miss Clifton.” She teased back. The odd pair of three had spent the last forty-five minutes celebrating the older two’s wedding. The celebration consisted of the youngest drinking and complaining about all the strange things happening in Small Heath.  

“You’re both right. It’s just…”

Just _what,_ Eleanor? Her mind lingered towards a certain thought. No, absolutely not! Never could she be that. She could barely think it.

“Never mind. Anyway, I better get going and leave you two love birds alone for a bit,”

The couple shared a look before Ada spoke up.

“Eleanor, wait a minute. We’ve got a question for you.”

“Yes, of course.” She told them apprehensively.

“Nora, you’re the strongest woman I know. You’re also the kindest, most caring and loveliest human to walk this Earth. Would you do me the pleasure to become the godmother of my child?” Eleanor turned slack jawed and turned towards Freddie.

“Hey, you may be a pain in the arse, but you’re also wonderful with children.”

“Pain in the arse; I’ll take that as a compliment, Mr.Thorne.”

“Good, don’t ever let anyone get the best of  you, Miss Clifton.”

  


The room was filed with chatter as Eleanor shut the doorknob between her lightly. She turned towards the room to find Tommy and Polly starring at her. They had unreadable faces and her stomach couldn’t help but turn. Or perhaps it was the whisky.

“What?” she spoke out as they turned towards one another. Polly gave Eleanor a final glare as she strode towards her room.

 

“Eleanor, sit down.” Tommy said as he sunk down onto a chaise.

“No.” She spoke back harshly, not trusting him.

Tommy didn’t speak, preferring to light a cigarette. He took a drag and exhaled the smoke smoothly. Eleanor watched evenly, not averting her eyes from his face as Tommy sat on her chair with the comfortability of a cat. He turned to her and gave her a look over.

“That’s a beautiful dress, Eleanor.” he spoke.

“Thank you.”

“What’s the occasion?” Eleanor faltered a bit before she narrowed her eyes.

“Going ‘round to the pub.”

“Really? I would’ve thought it would have been for a wedding. You wouldn’t have gone to any weddings today, Nora?”

“Perhaps I have. You wouldn’t have gone to any pubs today?”

“Eleanor, whose wedding did you go to?” Eleanor steeled her eyes. She swallowed and anticipated his reaction like a child caught taking sweets from a jar.

“Ada and… and Freddie Thorne’s.”  Tommy’s face turned unreadable.

“So you were there? Tell me Eleanor, did you know that Freddie is a wanted criminal. sedition. ”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. He also happens to be my friend and your friend to last time I checked.”

“Eleanor why the hell did you help them?”

“They needed a witness.”

“No, Eleanor. This is not a time to be clever, this is a time to be rational. You know what’s at stake if they see us weak. Now imagine what they would do if they saw our governess  and our sister affiliating themselves with communists.” He half-yelled, trying to conceal his anger from the rest of the house.

“Oh please!” Eleanor spat. “Don’t act all high and might with me.”

“What are you talking about ?”

“Why didn’t you ask me to go to Cheltenham with you?”

 Tommy froze. Grace, he thought. If she went around telling everyone Tommy Shelby was taking her to the races, she must have been as harmless as he thought.

“I just..”

“Just what? I felt like a fool, Tommy. Don’t even get me started on the agreement.”

“It’s business, Eleanor.”

“That’s exactly why I am upset. Buisness, Tommy, we agreed you’d tell me about the buisness—”

“She’s for Kimber, Eleanor.”

“What?”

“I didn’t take you because-“ I can’t stand to see you get hurt. No that’s not right, thought Tommy. “She’s what Kimber prefers.”

“Well that’s not what I got from the last time I saw him.” She spoke recalling the last time she saw him.

“I’ve heard he’s not particularly selective.”

“I’ll say, I bet he fucks anything that moves. You thought he’d get the clap by now or maybe just syphilis ”

Tommy smirked at her comment. Eleanor was always marvelous at lightening the mood or  calming a person down.

“I could have handled myself, Tommy. I’m not a child, in fact I haven’t been a child since before the war. We all felt the effects of the war and some of us can’t go back to the way things were. We don’t want to.”

“Eleanor, it’s just business-“

“Does she know?”

“What?”

“Does she know she’s there for Kimber and not for you?”

“She knows she’s not there for me.”

Eleanor scoffed and put her hand on her head.

“Jesus, Tommy! That poor girl.”

“ I’m not going to let anything happen.”

“Oh, are you now? How do you expect Kimber will take that?”

“I’ll think of something.”

“You better! You’ve got less than a day.”

“Eleanor, why does it matter? You’ve barely even met her.”

“She...she doesn’t know what she signed up to do.”

“Same for Freddie. He’s not exactly an old friend of _yours_ and he’s not the loveliest of chaps.”

“He’s a family friend.” Eleanor states defensively.

“Eleanor, you can’t save everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, haven’t really edited this so their will be some errors. Anyway, enjoy and as always, thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

The incessant knocking echoed across the decent-sized parlor. As the rain pattered on the windows and the fire roared within the fireplace warming the otherwise frigid room, Eleanor rose from her beloved green wingback and placed her book next to her cold tea. The knocking continued as she strode over. She squinted her eyes and peered into the small hole. Seeing who’s the person on the other side, Eleanor scoffed and unlocked the door, letting the frigid wind seep into the house.

“Jesus, John. You’ll wake Finn. He’s just gone to bed”

“Eleanor, I need your help.” Eleanor took in his appearance. Bloodshot eyes were adorned by deep purple bags under his eyes. His shoulders were weighed down by exhaustion. Eleanor grabbed her coat from the rack and placed it over her nightgown. “John, what’s wrong?” 

“I can’t do it. How the fuck Martha did it while we wer—“

“She didn’t do it alone y’know. She had us and so do you. Come on you.” She adjusted her hat on her head to give her some protection from the rain and shut the door behind her.

 

 

As John opened the door, she heard the wails of children and their cries of laughter. She took in the sights as Katie rocked one of her brothers and as the other two chased each other around. John seemed to deflate and gave Eleanor an apologetic look.

“Oi!” he exclaimed. “You’re Auntie Nora is here.” The children turned to look at her as Eleanor grabbed the toddler from Katie.

“Hello, Frankie dear.”

The child peered up at Eleanor with light blue eyes that were so similar to Marthas. She felt a pang at her heart and felt her gut clench for her friend. She’d been the one to stay by her side, to look after the children while she was ill and Polly was off running the family business whilst the boys were in France. She and Martha had developed a routine to keep up the housework and chores that had to be done starting with heading the market in the mornings and doing laundry at night. They had been each other companions, filling up each dull moment with chatter and laughter. She had been the one to notice her illness; it had been the same one that took her mother. She stayed by both of their sides till their last breaths.

A pair of little hands around her neck brought Eleanor out of her.

These children ached for a mother, just as Eleanor did when she was young. Her heart ached for the family; the children who wanted a mother and the father who was trying his hardest to care and provide for a family.

“Katie dear, go on and get yourself to bed.” Katie obliged and turned to head to the bedrooms.

“William and Alice, come on you two. Off to bed as well.”

“Auntie Nora, I don’t want to go to bed.” Eleanor gave him a gentle smile and brushed his dirty blonde hair out of his face with her unoccupied hand. 

“Tell you what, Willy. You start going to bed and ill be over there with some warm milk with honey and a bedtime story.” 

Alice and William exchanged looks of excitement before they raced to their room, nearly shoving each other to see who could get their first. John and Eleanor gave a soft chuckle to which John added a light shaking of his head. As she looked at him, his eyes seemed to be off far away. John turned to her and gave her a soft yet sad smile. 

“How’d you do it? I can never an— I’ve never thought of that.”

“ ‘Ey, don’t worry about it. It takes years of practice. I helped Martha take care of the kids as well as raise Finn while Polly was busy running the business.”

“I just- I can’t help feel…”

“Inadequate?” asked Eleanor.

“Yeah. I just-I feel that I can’t ever get through to them. I can’t get them to settle down or to go to bed. They barely listen to me and I always have to raise my voice an— I don’t want to be like him, Nora. I don’t want to be a horrible father to my kids.”

“Hey, you’re not. You calling me and staying up instead of heading to the Garrison and leaving Katie is proof enough that you’re doing something right.”

“Yeah, I suppose.”  
“Oi, how many times do you remember your father staying to help your mother settle your siblings down? Much less doin’ it by himself?” 

John gave her a shy smile and turned towards his son in Eleanor’s arms. He tried to take him from her, but he kept a vice grip around Eleanor’s shoulder. It was something that lightened the mood as the pair of adults moved towards the kitchen. Eleanor gave John instructions on how to make the milk, keeping a close eye as she made sure John didn’t burn the milk. The next hour consisted of them put the children to sleep which proved to be a bit harder than Eleanor anticipated. However, it seemed to be much easier than what John had to deal with on a daily basis. 

“They’re used to you. As a kid, your experiences and emotions feel grander than they actually are. A visit from me feels like a visit from the Queen to them.”

“All right, Nora! Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You may act posh half the time, but you're not the bloody Queen Mother.” The pair chuckled and Eleanor lightly butted John’s stomach with her Elbow.

Then mused their respective whiskey as they sat on John’s bed, fully upright and leaning against the headboard. Eleanor bet they looked rather funny as they both still had their shoes on, not bothering to unlace them as they both seemed worn thin thanks to the unwilling children who had to be put to bed. 

“Eleanor.”

“John?” she mused. John’s breath hitched slightly as he thought out his next words. 

“Would you marry me?” Eleanor’s eyes widen to a comical size as she jumped from the bed, whiskey glass still in hand and spilling slightly over the bottom of her gown. If John reacted slightly, Eleanor didn’t notice.

“Pardon, but what the fuck?”

“I’m just asking— it’s just. What you did today, abandoning whatever you were doing to help me and my kids. The way you handled them and knew exactly what to do was incredible. I do that and I’m their fucking father. I can’t even put them to bed, much less raise them on their own. And you, fuck’s sake, you’re bloody brilliant. You’re the smartest person I know and you’re easy on the eyes too. You’re kind and honest, and I’m so happy my children are growing up with someone like you. God knows I wish I had someone like you as a kid.”

 

“John.” Whispered Eleanor, tears in her eyes. John gave her a sad smile as he continued.

 

“You’re a bloody pain in my ass, you know that right.” He teased. Eleanor gave his shoulder a light smack, knowing it was just a bit to lighten her mood.

“But I know your shrill nagging voice is worth it because you always know exactly what to do. And I know you always want and do what’s best for everyone, even though you forget about yourself sometimes.” 

Eleanor was at a loss for words. Never in all her life would she think John would be the one to propose. He’d been the closest of the brothers to her age, only being half a decade older than her, he had mostly treated her like a sister. Their constant teasing and bickering had followed them into their adult life. It was also John who encouraged her to take nursing classes as well as attempt to enlist in the army. John had been her partner-in-crime to her only criminal exploit; lying on her enlistment form. The pair received chiding from Tommy and Polly.She had been a bridesmaid to Martha at their wedding. It all felt so surreal.

“John I.. I can—“

“You can’t. I know, Nora. ’t’s fine. I could never ask that of you.”

“John, I’m so sorry, but I can’t.”

“Good, I don’t want you to. I could never

“What?”

“You’re a great girl, Nora. I hope whatever man you marry sees you as you are and doesn’t change you. If he tries, tell me and I’ll knock some sense into him. It’d all be for shit though’, you’d leave the fucker on his ass if he tried to drag you down.” 

The pair both chuckled and Eleanor moved back to her place on the bed. 

“Just promise me you’ll starting putting yourself first a little more.”

“All right.” The pair sat in silence. 

“I’ve proposed to Lizzie Stark.”

“What?” asked Eleanor again. ‘Are you serious this time?”

“Yeah, I am,” John said, fiddling with his glass. “The children need a mum and she needs a husband.”

“But Lizzie Stark, she’s not exactly—“ Eleanor paused, looking for words to dissuade John, but he spoke before she could get our her next words.  
“You know what! I expected this from Polly and Tommy, but not from you, Nora. I thought that you with your moral books, your suffragette movement, and all you talk about equality in the factories, you’d be able to see behind Lizzie’s past. Maybe you have gotten too posh.”

“John, no it’s not that. I don’t hold Lizzie’s past against her, but are you sure her past is behind her”

“Well, yeah. She’s told me she hasn’t seen her clients since we got together and once she lives with me she’ll have no reason to see customers.”

“Yes, I suppose.” Mumbled Eleanor. 

“Just can’t imagine how Tommy’s gonna react.” _Tommy,_ thought Eleanor. Visions of Tommy stalling through Small Heath on his was towards Lizzie’s apartment. She remembered falling asleep on her wingback and being awoken by footsteps on the staircase, peering through her dusty spectacle to see the lithe figure of Lizzie leaving the house. 

“He’s not gonna take it very well, John.” Said Eleanor solemnly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of this chapter and I feel like their might be more coming soon! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Eleanor laid awake. The shock of John’s ranting blurred her mind with anxiety and dread for the future. She’d have to marry eventually. No matter how abhorring she thought it would be. She loved children, but taking care of someone else’s child is one thing. Raising her own children sounded lovely, but their was so much she had yet to accomplish. She still hadn’t been to Paris or to Venice. Hell, she still hadn’t been to London. She wanted a career; She wanted her life to mean more than itdid. She wanted her voice to be heard. She wanted to have an impact on the world. She didn’t want to spend the rest of her days cooking and cleaning, changing diapers and setting the table at six-thirty every afternoon. 

She was thrown away from her mopping by a sniffling coming through the walls. It was Finn. Eleanor grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around herself as she made her way towards the boy’s room. 

The moonlight illuminated a small, sniffling figure huddled in the middle of the bed. The boy ignored the entering figure, preferring to continue shutting his eyes and wiping the tears away from his face. 

“Hey,” Eleanor whispered and sat down onto the bed. Eleanor embraced Finn and Finn wrapped his arms around her. He leaned into her and rested his head just under her neck. Eleanor soothingly stroked his hair. 

“Do you wanna talk about?” she asked softly. Finn nodded his head but continued to sniffle as he prepared his thoughts. 

“It was awful, Nora.”

“It’s all right. It was just a night terror. It wasn’t real, love.”

“It was pretty at first. We were all together. I was a lot younger, but everyone was there. You ‘nd Pol ‘nd Arthur, Tommy, Ada and John were there too. We were all in a street. We were laughing. Then these men came in and shot Tommy and John. Arthur tried to shot him back but they shot Arthur too. Then they shot you and Pol and Ada. Then it was just me. It was awful, Nora. Please don’t leave. Please don’t go.”

“I won’t, darling. Im right here all right. So is everyone else. Tomorrow, you’re gonna wake up and see Polly. Then Tommy’s gonna wake up and ruffle your hair before he leaves. Arthur’s gonna come next and call you a ‘little scamper’. Everyone’s all right and you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“They keep saying their gonna shot them, Nora. Are they gonna leave me too?”

Eleanor stayed silent for a second before she spoke up.

“Hush now, Finn. It’s all right, everything’s gonna be fine.”

 

 

 

 

Eleanor sat on the seat between John and Arthur. A cigarette hung from her delicate fingers. Her hair was in a simple bun today, hair tied right above the nape of her neck. Faint black circles appeared under her eyes and wisps of stray hair framed her face and. She didn’t bother tucking them away as she rose her hand to her mouth and took a drag. She blew out gently, sucked the smoke back in briefly and blew out once more. She looked refined, Tommy thought. He still couldn’t shake off how uncanny Eleanor looked smoking. A single action changed her character. She seemed mysterious, reserved, and wise beyond her years. There was an untouchable elegance radiating off of her as she sat perched like a bird next to Arthur.

John had called a family meeting early in the morning. Eleanor had been invited as John said she already knew of his announcement. It made Tommy uneasy that John had told her something before himself; Even worse, Eleanor knew and didn’t tell him. Tommy thought it was possible they were scheming together, but why exactly? He wasn’t too sure. His mind wandered and he hadn’t really spoken to either of them since the races. In fact, he hadn’t seen either of them much lately. Eleanor had come home late last night. Is that why she seemed so tired? No, thought Tommy. Impossible, they couldn’t be. 

“All right, John. What's troubling you?” said Tommy impatiently. John ignored Tommy, but Eleanor gave him a reproachful eye.

“Polly, you know what it's been like since Martha died.” started John

“God takes the best first.”

“The truth is, my kids have been running bloody rings around me. Running barefoot with the dogs until all hours. Eleanor’s seen it.”

“Pol, give him ten bob, some shoes. Is that it, John?” interrupted Tommy once more. 

“Tommy!” exclaimed Eleanor.

“We'd be better doing this without you.” Polly scolded and turned her attention back towards John. “Now, what's your point?”

“What the kids need is a mother. So, that's why I'm getting married.” Eyes widened across the room and Tommy turned to see Eleanor’s reaction. To his dismay, she seemed unchanged. It couldn’t be, he thought.

“Does this poor girl know you're going to marry her or are you going to spring it on her all of a sudden?” asked Polly.

“I've already proposed and she said yes.”

“I think there's a shell about to land and go bang,” Tommy said as he lit a cigarette. However, it was plucked from his fingers before he could take a drag. Eleanor brought her hands to her mouth and took a drag. She made no attempt to return it to Tommy. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to lit another. 

“It's, er It's Lizzie Stark.” Laugher burst around the room. Eleanor looked towards Tommy to see his smug reaction. She gave John a sympathizing smile. 

“John, Lizzie Stark's a strong woman and I am sure she provides a fine service for her customers.” 

“Pol!” said Eleanor.

 

“I won’thear the word.” Shouted John. “Understand? Do not use that word!”

“What word is that John?” spoke Tommy. Eleanor gave him a look and he responded by a shrug of his shoulders.

“You know what word that is.”

“Everybody bloody knows.” Joined in Arthur.

“Everybody can go to hell!”

"Whore"? That word? Or "prostitute"? How about that one?”

“Thomas! Shut the fuck up!” spoke Eleanor. 

“Right, I want it known if anyone calls her a "whore" again, I will push the barrel of my revolver down their throats and blow the word back down into their hearts.”

“Men and their cocks never cease to amaze me. John, Lizzie Stark never did a day's work vertical. Why don’t you marry Eleanor? She’s got a good reputation around these parts.” asked Polly. Tommy gave Polly an incredulous look she didn’t seem to notice.

“He already proposed. We both said no,” said Eleanor, taking another drag from her fading cigarette. The family seemed surprised at this outcome. Tommy couldn’t help but feel a bit smug that Eleanor rejected his brother’s advances.

“ Eleanor said no so you turned to Lizzie.”

“He asked her before he asked me, Arthur.”

“She's changed,” said John defensively

"All right. People change. Like with religion.”

“Oh, Lizzie Stark has got religion, eh?”

“ No, no, she doesn't have religion. But Well, she loves me” The way he spoke made Eleanor’s heart clenched with sorrow. She understood why John was gonna do what he was gonna do, but she didn’t necessarily support it.

“Now, listen, Tommy. I won't do it without your blessing, but of all the people in the world I want you to see it as brave.”

“It's brave all right.” 

“Brave is going where no man has gone before. With Lizzy Stark, John, that is really not what you'll be doing.” Arthur and Polly erupted into a fit of a giggle. Eleanor took a generous drag of her cigarette, not letting the smirk appear on her face.

“Listen, Tommy. Welcome her to the family.As someone who's had a hard life. All right, because I need someone. All right, the kids need someone.”

The meeting was cut short as Finn busted open the doors, throwing everyone into a frenzy. 

 

 

 

 

 

Eleanor took in the wreck of the betting shop. Her day continued to progress in a never-ending spiral of shit. They had left most of the house intact, but the shop was in shambles. Eleanor turned over furniture before Tommy spoke once more. 

“Stop, Eleanor!” He spoke sharply. He grabbed her gently by her shoulder and pulled her into her side.

“Nobody move. I think our friends are playing the game. They left these Wire cutters.” Eleanor saw the wires in Tommy’s hand. A strange memento from the Lee’s.

“Why would they leave wire cutters?” Eleanor knew she was missing something. It had to be a message they knew they would understand. Something they knew would intimidate Tommy. Her mind ventured to a dark place.

“What game?” asked Polly.

“Aunt Pol. Don't touch anything.”

“Erasmus Lee was in France,” said Tommy

“Please tell me those don’t mean what I think they do,” spoke Eleanor

“Shit!” someone exclaimed but Eleanor’s mind became muddled 

“When we gave up ground to the Germans we'd leave behind booby traps, set up with wires and we'd leave wire cutters as part of the joke. Somewhere in here, there's a hand grenade attached to a wire.” 

“Holy Jesus!” exclaimedPolly

“Don't move any chairs or open any doors. Go easy, John-boy.Easy.” instructed Arthur.

“Boys, no! It's not in here. If it was in here, it would have blown by now. It was my name on that bullet Erasmus sent.” Eleanor could see the gears turning inside of his brain. A sudden thought entered her head.

“Tommy where’s Finn?”

“Jesus” exclaimed Polly.

 

The pair scrounged the streets of Small Heath looking for Tommy’s car. Eleanor followed Tommy as he wound through the bustling streets of Small Heath. The pair rounded a corner to find Finn perched on Tommy’s car.

“Oh dear god!” exclaimed Eleanor, her left hand clutching onto Tommy’s shoulder and her other was clenched over her mouth in exclamation.

“All right, Nora I need you to stay calm. Your priority is to make sure Finn gets out safely. I’ll take care of the grenade.”

“Jesus, Tom. Are you sure?”

“Yes, but I need to make sure you do as your told and stay calm.” The pair turned their attention towards the young boy.

“Finn darling.”

“Finn? Finn, stay exactly where you are.”

“Finn, do exactly as Tommy says.” Finn chuckled as Eleanor and Tommy drew in closer.

“I was pretending I was you.” Eleanor’s gut clenched. She knew that was blow Tommy felt all too keenly. If the Lees were present, they’d have a riot.

“Which door did you open to come in, Finn?”

“I didn't. I climbed in.”

I want you to climb out exactly the same way you climbed in, OK? Eleanor will grab you and you’ll doe exactly as she says.”

“Finn, please be careful.” She said as she stood towards the outside of the car window. The child chuckled as he turned around and opened the door.

“Finn! Dear God!” 

“No, no Finn!”

Time seemed to slow as Eleanor turned to grab Finn. She tucked the boy under herself, letting her body fall over him as she turned them around. She heard a distant “Clear!” which was followed by Eleanor feeling a heavy body press over her. The sound of the explosion nearly slammed the huddled trio to the ground.She felt the weight of Tommy pressed closely to her comforting. The shouts of men made her stomach feel like acid.

As Eleanor turned to look up, she felt dizzy and her heart pounded so harshly she felt it echo across her body.

“Are you both all right?” He asked hand skimming over Eleanor’s cheeks and chin. Eleanor saw doubt flash through his eyes. He turned his attention

“Tommy—You just?”

“That's why you should never pretend to be me. Come on, let’s get both of you home.”

“Tommy.” Eleanor stopped him. She peered into his eyes and Tommy’s breath hitched as her hand caressed his left cheek. “You’ve got a cut.” Tommy looked as her eyes analyzed a cut; worry flashed though her eyes. She stopped and took a deep and heavy breath. 

“Come on boys; let’s go home.” She led Finn by the hand as she felt Tommy’s hand at her waist.

 

 

 

He was doing his best, she could tell. Eleanor tried to suppress a grin as Tommy coughed every time she dabbed the cloth on his check.

“It’s ok, y’know. It’s only me in here. You don’t have to keep pretending you don’t bleed.” She said, elongating her annunciation to produce a comedic effect.

“It’s all right, doesn’t string that badly. I’m used to a lot worse, y’know.”

“Oh, I bet.”

“I’ll put down 20 quid.” He hid another wince as she dabbed the cloth once more.

“Oh, please. You’re the last man I’d settle a bet with.”

“Clever girl.” She placed

“All right. You’re all set.”

“So tell me, Doctor Clifton, How bad is it?”

“I’ve got good and bad news.” She said. Tommy drew his eyes away from her chewing her lip. He narrowed his eyes, waiting for her analysis.

“Good news is that you’ll live. The bad news is that you’ve still got that awful hair cut.”

“Very funny, Nora.”

“Thanks, I’ve always said I’m the funniest out of all of us.”

“Yes, you're a regular jester.” He rose from the chair and went to button the top of his shirt.

“Thanks, by the way. It was very brave of you.”

“Any man would have done the same.”

“Regardless, Thank you!” 

“I don’t know why he would do that.” He admitted. He was turned away from her but she could tell he felt defeated by just the sag of his shoulders. Eleanor walked slowly towards him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulders.

“Because he loves you, Tommy.” She whispered, voice even and strong. “You’re the person he admires the most, Tom. You didn’t walk out on him. You stayed right by his side and told him everything would be all right. You let him hug you and you lead him by the hand. You’re the only father he’s ever known and that means everything to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this was a long one! This had been so fun to write lately and thank you all for your support! It means the world to me. Really wanted to get this out before I head to work today! Also had a lot of fun writing certain scenes w/ Tommy! Hope you all enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

 

Tommy had been distant. He left without another word and barely spoke to Eleanor since the incident. Tommy hadn’t been the same. 

She didn’t know exactly why. She knew he had built a tough skin and he certainly didn’t take any of her jokes to heart. At least she hoped he didn’t. Eleanor felt mortified at the thought of her silly teasing striking a certain cord with Tommy. A loud shout grabbed Eleanor’s attention. She gave a small gasp and stopped abruptly as carriage strode in front of her. She heard a small ‘watch out!’ as she regained her full attention. A low voice from behind her taunted her.

“A young woman such as yourself shouldn’t be out alone.”

“Mr.Campbell, what do you want?” He gave a dry chuckle as he strode closer to Eleanor. He inched closer than what would have made Eleanor comfortable but she knew it was just an intimidation tactic. She stood her ground, refusing to give into his wants.

“I happen to be looking for an Ada Thorne. You wouldn’t happen to know where she is do you?”

“Afraid not. Sorry I couldn’t be of more assistance.” She side stepped him quickly and began to walk away from him. His hand shot at and held a vice grip of her arm. He squeezed harder than she’d anticipated. Eleanor struggled to keep her face unreadable. 

“Pity, I’d expect a maid of honor to know where the grooms-bride is.”

“Yes, it’s a pity! Now, if you're so kind, I’d love for you to remove your hand from me.” Campbell leaned in towards Eleanor. She felt the heat of breath next to her ear. She felt vile climb up her throat as he let it linger before he spoke once more.

“I’ll be making a note to visit you more often, Miss Clifton.” He spoke pulling her against him more tightly. Eleanor sworn he sniffed her hair, but she was too focused on getting away from the awful man to dwell on the matter further. 

 

“Eleanor, I’ve been meaning to speak with you.” Eleanor looked up distractedly from the chair she had been sitting at. He noticed that she’d been reading the same page for 15 minutes, something out of the ordinary for such a voracious reader. It was strange to see Eleanor, usually sharp and observant, so distracted.

“About?” she asked, cementing Tommy’s initial thoughts. He looked at her like she’d grown a second head. 

“About our arrangement.” 

“Oh, of course.” The pair strode into his office; Eleanor’s book still in hand, forgetting to leave it in the parlor. Tommy poured them each a glass of whiskey. Eleanor fiddled with her fingers, clearly distracted Tommy noted.

“Any news for me, Nora?” he asked.

“Not really.”

“Really?”

“Yes, well there hasn’t been much for me to observe since I don’t know what exactly I’m supposed to observe.”

“Yes, well I’ve been a bit busy since-” 

“The races? Yes, I’ve noticed Tommy.”

“I’m planning on betraying Kimber.”

“Oh. Of course you are.” Tommy ignored her comment and continued.

“In order to win the trust of Zilpha Lee, I’ll need to give her something to cement our bond.”

“Zilpha Lee is no idiot. You attacked her family. You’ll need something big in order to win her over.”

“I’m well aware.” He commented and lit a cigarette. If he was going to listen to her ranting, he may as well get comfortable.

“Hell will freeze over before I let you give her the guns.” _Let you._ Eleanor had a lot more fire than he thought she had. He had to hide a smile at her choice of words.

“When it comes to ties as big of these, she’s not materialistic.”

“Yes, We’ll deal with that later. What I would like to know first is how is my brother-in-law?” 

Eleanor stopped. She remained dead silent as Tommy looked her straight in the eye, remaining patient and stoic. Was this a trap? It had to be; it was Tommy. She didn’t know why, but she knew it had to be a trap. She just had to play along.

“I beg your pardon,”she asked shyly.

“Eleanor, how is my brother-in-law? The husband of my only sister?”

“I don’t know I haven’t seen them since-”

“Since their wedding? The same one you helped them with. The one you had that defied my orders?”

“Tommy, you give orders to the blinders. You don’t give orders to me.”

“Oh, I don’t do I? Even though I am your employer.” He began to raise his voice.

“You employ me to teach and look after Finn” she spoke calmly, but irritation hid behind her inflections. She knew she was in for it again, but she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“And to give me information.”

“Yes, to give you information. Not to spy on my fucking friends.” Her voice rose ro meet his tone unwillingly. 

“Eleanor, you helped a fucking communist.”

“Did you forget that that communist is our friend.”

“ _You’re_ friend, Nora.”  
“What did they do to you?” He let the statement hang in the air. “All those years of you’ve spent to together erased in a few months? 

“He’s a seditionist, Nora.” She let out a crude laugh. 

“I don’t think you realize the irony of that sentence. Can’t you see you’re two sides of the same coin?”

“Freddie Thorne and I are not the same, Eleanor. I do the smart thing for my family. I don’t ignore reason to save my pride” He paused for a moment. He debated the best way to defuse the situation. “I don’t ignore _your_ advice.” Eleanor raised an eyebrow.

“How’d you know I gave Freddie advice.”

“Because you’re you. It’s impossible for you to restrain giving advice to anyone.”

She scoffed at his comment. She couldn’t believe he was being coy whilst they were discussing serious matters. 

“Speaking of advice, what do you think would be the best for John?”

“So we’re going to Freddie Thorne to your brother John? I’ve told you I’m not going to be your spy, Tommy.”

“I’m not asking you to be my spy. I’m asking you what to do with my brother. I know he needs help, but I’m not letting him marry Lizzie Stark.” 

Eleanor was right then. She had a suspicion that it was due to his history with Lizzie Stark. A bitter thought crossed her mind. No, she couldn’t think like that. Why would she even think like that? She cleared her head and asked the question that was plaguing her mind.

“Tommy, I’m about to ask….a very delicate question, but uh, is the reason you’re not letting them get married because of… how you feel with Lizzie Stark.”Tommy raised an eyebrow at Eleanor and gave her a dangerous smirk.

“Very funny, Eleanor. No, the reason I’m not letting him get married to her because of the business.” Eleanor gave a crude scoff.

“God forbid you have feelings, Tommy” 

“Lizzie Stark is still seeing clients, Nora.” He said, giving Eleanor arude awakening.

“What?”

“I’ve been asking around and I’ve gotten the same answers.”

“You could have asked me.”

“That’s not woman business.”

“Lizzie’s a woman. I’m a woman.”

“Nora, I’ll have no more of this. John is not marrying Lizzie.”

“Tommy, i don’t think that’s your decision to make”

“I’m the head of this fucking household. John doesn’t need a mother, not a whore.”  
“Thomas!”

“I’m right, Nora. Now, John is getting married-“

“What?”

“But not to Lizzie, to one of the Lee girls.-”  
“You’re marrying him off to a stranger.”

“A stranger who also needs someone else. A stranger that will solve all of our problems.”

Eleanor gave him a look of apprehension. It was a good reasoning, but she didn’t exactly like the details.

“I need you to deliver something.”  
“Tommy,”

“It’s for Ada. It’s her invitation. She’s still family.”

“So Tommy Shelby does have a heart.” She said, starting to get up from her chair

“Careful, don’t let word get out.” He half-teased, hiding the smile forming on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, but at least it's something. AHHH we're almost done w series 1. That's crazy. hope you all enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

Tommy had been distant. He left without another word and barely spoke to Eleanor since the incident. Tommy hadn’t been the same. 

She didn’t know exactly why. She knew he had built a tough skin and he certainly didn’t take any of her jokes to heart. At least she hoped he didn’t. Eleanor felt mortified at the thought of her silly teasing striking a certain cord with Tommy. A loud shout grabbed Eleanor’s attention. She gave a small gasp and stopped abruptly as carriage strode in front of her. She heard a small ‘watch out!’ as she regained her full attention. A low voice from behind her taunted her.

“A young woman such as yourself shouldn’t be out alone.”

“Mr.Campbell, what do you want?” He gave a dry chuckle as he strode closer to Eleanor. He inched closer than what would have made Eleanor comfortable but she knew it was just an intimidation tactic. She stood her ground, refusing to give in to his wants.

“I happen to be looking for an Ada Thorne. You wouldn’t happen to know where she is, do you?”

“Afraid not. Sorry I couldn’t be of more assistance.” She sidestepped him quickly and began to walk away from him. His hand shot at and held a vice grip of her arm. He squeezed harder than she’d anticipated. Eleanor struggled to keep her face unreadable. 

“Pity, I’d expect a maid of honor to know where the grooms-bride is.”

“Yes, it’s a pity! Now, if you're so kind, I’d love for you to remove your hand from me.” Campbell leaned in towards Eleanor. She felt the heat of breath next to her ear. She felt vile climb up her throat as he let it linger before he spoke once more.

“I’ll be making a note to visit you more often, Miss Clifton.” He spoke pulling her against him more tightly. Eleanor swore he sniffed her hair, but she was too focused on getting away from the awful man to dwell on the matter further. 

 

“Eleanor, I’ve been meaning to speak with you.” Eleanor looked up distractedly from the chair she had been sitting at. He noticed that she’d been reading the same page for 15 minutes, something out of the ordinary for such a voracious reader. It was strange to see Eleanor, usually sharp and observant, so distracted.

“About?” she asked, cementing Tommy’s initial thoughts. He looked at her like she’d grown a second head. 

“About our arrangement.” 

“Oh, of course.” The pair strode into his office; Eleanor’s book still in hand, forgetting to leave it in the parlor. Tommy poured them each a glass of whiskey. Eleanor fiddled with her fingers, clearly distracted Tommy noted.

“Any news for me, Nora?” he asked.

“Not really.”

“Really?”

“Yes, well there hasn’t been much for me to observe since I don’t know what exactly I’m supposed to observe.”

“Yes, well I’ve been a bit busy since-” 

“The races? Yes, I’ve noticed Tommy.”

“I’m planning on betraying Kimber.”

“Oh. Of course, you are.” Tommy ignored her comment and continued.

“In order to win the trust of Zilpha Lee, I’ll need to give her something to cement our bond.”

“Zilpha Lee is no idiot. You attacked her family. You’ll need something big in order to win her over.”

“I’m well aware.” He commented and lit a cigarette. If he was going to listen to her ranting, he may as well get comfortable.

“Hell will freeze over before I let you give her the guns.” _Let you._ Eleanor had a lot more fire than he thought she had. He had to hide a smile at her choice of words.

“When it comes to ties as big of these, she’s not materialistic.”

“Yes, We’ll deal with that later. What I would like to know first is how is my brother-in-law?” 

Eleanor stopped. She remained dead silent as Tommy looked her straight in the eye, remaining patient and stoic. Was this a trap? It had to be; it was Tommy. She didn’t know why, but she knew it had to be a trap. She just had to play along.

“I beg your pardon,”she asked shyly.

“Eleanor, how is my brother-in-law? The husband of my only sister?”

“I don’t know I haven’t seen them since-”

“Since their wedding? The same one you helped them with. The one you had that defied my orders?”

“Tommy, you give orders to the blinders. You don’t give orders to me.”

“Oh, I don’t do I? Even though I am your employer.” He began to raise his voice.

“You employ me to teach and look after Finn” she spoke calmly, but irritation hid behind her inflections. She knew she was in for it again, but she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“And to give me information.”

“Yes, to give you information. Not to spy on my fucking friends.” Her voice rose to meet his tone unwillingly. 

“Eleanor, you helped a fucking communist.”

“Did you forget that that communist is our friend.”

“ _You’re_ friend, Nora.”  
“What did they do to you?” He let the statement hang in the air. “All those years of you’ve spent to together erased in a few months? 

“He’s a seditionist, Nora.” She let out a crude laugh. 

“I don’t think you realize the irony of that sentence. Can’t you see you’re two sides of the same coin?”

“Freddie Thorne and I are not the same, Eleanor. I do the smart thing for my family. I don’t ignore reason to save my pride” He paused for a moment. He debated the best way to defuse the situation. “I don’t ignore _your_ advice.” Eleanor raised an eyebrow.

“How’d you know I gave Freddie advice.”

“Because you’re you. It’s impossible for you to restrain giving advice to anyone.”

She scoffed at his comment. She couldn’t believe he was being coy whilst they were discussing serious matters. 

“Speaking of advice, what do you think would be the best for John?”

“So we’re going to Freddie Thorne to your brother John? I’ve told you I’m not going to be your spy, Tommy.”

“I’m not asking you to be my spy. I’m asking you what to do with my brother. I know he needs help, but I’m not letting him marry Lizzie Stark.” 

Eleanor was right then. She had a suspicion that it was due to his history with Lizzie Stark. A bitter thought crossed her mind. No, she couldn’t think like that. Why would she even think like that? She cleared her head and asked the question that was plaguing her mind.

“Tommy, I’m about to ask….a very delicate question, but uh, is the reason you’re not letting them get married because of… how you feel with Lizzie Stark.”Tommy raised an eyebrow at Eleanor and gave her a dangerous smirk.

“Very funny, Eleanor. No, the reason I’m not letting him get married to her because of the business.” Eleanor gave a crude scoff.

“God forbid you have feelings, Tommy” 

“Lizzie Stark is still seeing clients, Nora.” He said, giving Eleanor arude awakening.

“What?”

“I’ve been asking around and I’ve gotten the same answers.”

“You could have asked me.”

“That’s not woman business.”

“Lizzie’s a woman. I’m a woman.”

“Nora, I’ll have no more of this. John is not marrying Lizzie.”

“Tommy, I don’t think that’s your decision to make”

“I’m the head of this fucking household. John doesn’t need a mother, not a whore.”  
“Thomas!”

“I’m right, Nora. Now, John is getting married-“

“What?”

“But not to Lizzie, to one of the Lee girls.-”  
“You’re marrying him off to a stranger.”

“A stranger who also needs someone else. A stranger that will solve all of our problems.”

Eleanor gave him a look of apprehension. It was good reasoning, but she didn’t exactly like the details.

“I need you to deliver something.”  


“Tommy,”

“It’s for Ada. It’s her invitation. She’s still family.”

“So Tommy Shelby does have a heart.” She said, starting to get up from her chair

“Careful, don’t let word get out.” He half-teased, hiding the smile forming on his face. 

 

The night was dark and rain poured onwards. Hidden from the pouring storm was Thomas Shelby who taught shelter under an abandoned garage. He stood their waiting, waiting, and waiting. Finally, a car pulled up and he observed as

“Your message said you have an address for me.”

“Anonymous tip-off. The address of Stanly Chapman.”

“You promised me, Freddie Thorne.”

“This is instead of Freddie Thorne.”

"No deal.”

“Inspector, Stanly Chapman is a bigger fish than Freddie Thorne. He is currently holding £200 in cash given to the Communist party by the Russian Government. That's right, Chapman has snow on his boots and all you'll need is a shovel. If he talks, you'll have proof. You might even get that medal. 

“Now before I give you the address I want your word that you will let Freddie Thorne and my sister leave the city.”

“Very well. You have my word."

“I'd say our little truce is proving productive for both of us, Inspector. I get the information and protection and you,well you get Bolsheviks.”

 

“But on a more pressing matter, I'm afraid that Mr. Churchill is becoming impatient.

And I fear that if you don't give back those stolen weapons soon I will be replaced. That would be the finish of me, that's for sure.” spoke Campbell

 

“When my business with Kimber is done the guns will be returned. That was the deal.” assured Tommy. 

 

“Then I am in your hands. Completely. You hold all the cards. But I hope to God that my dismissal doesn't come before your decision to hand back those guns. I say this for your sake because if I were to be fired and it was your fault I would do things that would shame the devil.

“My fury is a thing to behold. On my last day in power, for example, I would see to it that you and your scum brothers have your heads stoved in with mallets and spades. And your sister too. That baby inside her would be of no consequence to me.

“The only one to be spared would be your little brother Finn. He would however be lifted as a juvenile and dumped into that part of the adult prison where men have most appetite for boys like him.

“However, Miss Clifton would be left and I am no monster, Mr. Shelby. I would take her in and I am in need of a wife. Perhaps she’ll birth me a few sons. Unfortunately, she would be too busy to do any of her little investigating and sleuthing; cooking, cleaning, and fucking takes a bit of time doesn’t it, Mr.Shelby? But if she were to refuse, well it only takes one word to ruin a woman reputation doesn’t it.” Campbell peered into Tommy's unmoving face. 

That would be a dark day indeed, Mr. Shelby. If my dismissal comes before your decision. Do you understand? And know this the clock is ticking.”

 

Tommy stood frozen as Campbell walked away. Campbell stood and lit his pipe as Tommy lifted his gun to aim at Campbell. He drew a deep breath and lowered his gun. 

 

 

 

 

 

Eleanor strode into the bar looking for Arthur. The poor man was struggling to maintain the checks and balances of the Garrison. She smiled to herself knowing that Tommy did take her advice to heart. Although she did feel a bit guilty that Harry no longer was the owner. Brushing it aside, she opened the door and found the bar empty. There were crates lining the bar. She assumed Arthur was well into counting the inventory. She heard distant voices coming from within the office.

“…stolen, are they not?”

“Don't ask.” She recognized Arthur’s voice.

“They smell because you keep them on a boat.” Stated Grace. She didn’t ask a fur

What do you care? Now, can you come and check my adding up, please? Eleanor is not here yet.”

“What do you need Eleanor for, I was top of my class” she added before speaking again. “You know, you should make a new start with this place. Do it properly. These cigarettes are not fit to sell.

“Smells like Gallipoli.”

“You should find a new place to store them.” Commented Grace.

“It has to be far away from coppers.” Shut up, Arthur thought Eleanor. She grew curious as to why Grace was asking so many questions and rhetoric statements. 

“But not rats?”

“All the wharves have rats, Grace.” 

“What's wrong with a dry warehouse?” Grace asked again. Eleanor knew she had enough information.

“Oh hello, Grace, Arthur.” She stood in the doorway as Grace looked shocked and a little annoyed at Eleanor interrupting her impromptu interrogation.

“Nora! What took you so long? I had Grace start to look at my adding.”

“Sorry. Ihad to look after Finn whilst Polly came home. Grace, it’s all right now. You can get back to what you were doing.”

“I was just talking to Arthur about these cigarettes.” 

“The cigarettes seem all right. Just a few are damaged. It’s not a problem, Grace.”

“Maybe you could do with a change for them. Store them in someplace-“

“Grace, it’s nothing for you to worry about. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to fix Arthur’s arithmetic.”

 

 

 

Polly sat in the kitchen musing a glass a whiskey and reading the paper. A slam of the door and a quick shout as the coat rack hit the floor echoed into the kitchen. Polly gave a dry chuckle as Eleanor walked in. She rummaged through the cabinets as Polly looked at the young woman. She smiled fondly as she saw hair straying from her elaborate bun to frame her face. She always looked put together, a remnant of Geraldine’s lesson. Always look presentable. Eleanor’s cheeks had developed a slight pinkish tint, a surefire sign that she is either stressed or drunk. 

“It’s right here, love” Polly pointed at the decanter on the table.

“Oh!” said Eleanor softly. She took a glass and poured the amber in gently. “Thanks, Polly.”

“Of course, darling. Now, what troubles you?”

“Well, I don’t even think it’s a big deal.”

“Nora, you know what I’ve taught you about a woman’s intuition. Now, what’s the problem.”

“It’s Grace. I’ve overheard her asking Arthur about the cigarettes and where we keep them.”

“You don’t think…”

“I’m not sure what I think, Polly.”

“She’s either just curious or she’s clever than we think. What did Arthur say?”

“I love Arthur, but I don’t think he thought twice about Grace asking around.” Polly gave a bitter huff. Eleanor sat down at took a sip. 

“She’s definitely getting friendly.” Polly shot Eleanor a look.

“Tommy took her to the races and I feel that she knows too much about the business.”Said Eleanor. 

“Do you think there are other reasons why she’s troubling you?”

“What? What are you talking about?” said Eleanor, her eyes going wide.

“Tommy took her to the races and not you.”

“It’s just the race, Pol.” Eleanor swallowed the last of her whiskey and promptly gave herself another serving. 

“Where they probably danced together.” Eleanor looked at her feet.

“It’s not that Polly. I’m sure it’s not that.”

“Come on, you followed him around like a puppy when you were little. You wrote him the longest letters when it began.”

“He was the nicest to me you know. John would pull on my hair and Arthur would ruffle my hair, but Tommy treated me fairly. He always let me hang around them, never told me what I couldn’t do. He treated me like a person, y’ know.”

“Oh, I know” stated Polly. 

“But it’s not like. I’m like a sister to him.”

“Eleanor, four years is much longer than you think. Lord knows he’s changed. And so have you.” 

“Come on, Pol. I’m not that different.”

“Don’t give me that girl. God knows you’ve suffered, everyone did and you are no exception.” Polly looked into her eyes. She could see the tears that Eleanor struggled to withhold. 

“Now I’ll speak to Tommy about Grace.”

“It’s all right. I can tell him. I was the one who heard her anyways.” spoke Eleanor getting up from her seat.

“All right then,” said Polly.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some light reading to do..” Eleanor echoed halfway up the stairs.

“If I catch you reading Jane Eyre for the..”

“Leave me alone, Pol!”

 

 

Tommy turned his key and gently opened the door. It was past midnight and he was more than sure that everyone else was asleep. He hung his coat and hat. He reached into his pocket to lit a cigarette when he heard gentle breathing. He turned around to find Eleanor nestled into her chair and fast asleep. Her glasses were askew and an open book sat in her lap. He took tentative steps towards her and softly reached towards her to grab her readers. He folded them and placed them on the table next to her. He picked up her book, placed a bookmark on the open page, and folded it shut. He took the blanket and placed it over her shoulders. She stretched slightly and mumbled something indecipherable. He stood frozen. He could count all the freckles on her nose.

“Tommy?” mumbled Eleanor.  
“Yeah, it’s me,” he spoke as Eleanor rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms.

“What time is it?”

“Late enough for you to go to bed.” He held his hand out for her. She grabbed it and he helped pull her up. She grabbed her belongings.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Wait. I’ve got something to tell you.” Tommy looked at her expectantly. His face held a slight intrigue and Eleanor pushed down any emotion making it’s way up. Her conversation with Polly buzzed into her head. 

“I heard Grace asking questions.”  
“What kind of questions?”

“About the cigarettes and where we store them. She knew they were stolen. She kept talking about how they were too damaged to be sold.”

“All right then.”

“Tommy, I keep having this feeling about..her. I just don’t trust her.”

“All right, Eleanor. I’ll talk to her and get to the bottom of it. It’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“But Tommy..”

“Now Nora, you let me worry about it and I don’t want to asking around and drawing attention to yourself. You let mew deal with it all right.”Eleanor felt ashamed and hurt by his comments. She pushed the feeling down. Maybe he was right. It was probably nothing.

“All right, Tommy. Goodnight.” She rushed into her room without letting him say another word.

 

 

 

Horses drew carriages and men worked in the street. A heavy fog hovered above and a thick smoke gave an acrid smell.A figure walked amongst them, weaving in between the crowds and strode steadily on. The figure dispersed from the heavy crowd and into a small neighborhood. A woman with a basket smiled at the children playing in the street and gave them kind smiles followed by short greetings. A hat covered most of her face and the thick coat hid her silhouette. She arrived to a door and knocked gently. It was a few moments afterward until someone opened the door.

“Nora!” spoke Ada, still in the doorway. She peeked out and into the street.“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to give you this.” She handed her an envelope and Ada quickly opened it.

“What the fuck is this? Is this his rouse?”

“Ada, you know I’ll never agree to his stupid plans. No, it’s a truce.”

“What?”

“Tommy’s declared a truce.”

“He has now. Well, good for him.”  
“Come on. Come with us. Join me for dancing and drinking.”

“Eleanor, in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not fit for dancing” Ada pointed to her swollen belly.

“Oh come on. The Ada I know needs no excuse for a dance. Besides, I’ll be able to bond with my future godchild.”

“Nora-“

“Come on! Fuck Tommy and see Arthur and John. They’ll be pissed out of their minds and I’ll need my partner-in-crime.” Ada gave Eleanor a sly smile.

“All right then.” Eleanor gave a delighted cheer. “But I’ll only go there for you and Pol.

“Oh, it’ll be a delight, Ada.” She spoke.

“Yeah, it better be or I’ll leave.”

“Polly and I will bring a car round to pick you up. See you then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BLINDERS DAY!  
> Sorry for the delay, but a few things have happened. I moved in with some friends and I start Uni in a few! Anywho, I hope you enjoy and I have been absolutely delighted that so many have enjoyed this series. Next scene is the wedding and it was actually one of the first scenes I imagined with Eleanor and that helped me conceive her. See you in the next one.   
> Enjoy Series 5, everyone!


End file.
